EU2: Dreizehn Jahre, fünf Tage
by textehexe
Summary: Lie low at Lupin's in fünf kurzen Kapiteln: Remus Lupin ist keiner, der die Dinge wegwirft, nur weil sie einen Sprung haben.
1. Donnerstag

**Was ist das denn?** Oktobermond noch nicht fertig, und schon was neues angefangen? Ja, und auch schon abgeschlossen. Dies ist ein etwas umfangreich geratener Oneshot, den ich der besseren Lesbarkeit halber in fünf kurze Kapitel unterteilt habe. Es sind 5, und es wird jeden Tag ein neues geben. Hat mir eine Denk- und Planpause für Oktobermond ausgefüllt.

**Disclaimer: **Wie immer gehören die großartigen Jungs und das Setting JKR. Ich nehme mir nur die Freiheit, ein paar Elemente hinzu zu fügen.

**Soundtrack: **Leonard Cohen, Anthem / Bruce Springsteen, Streets of Philadelphia (1994)

**Reviews: **Immer gerne gesehen, auch die kurzen :o)

**Also, **eine Runde Tee für alle, und los geht's.

_There's a crack in everything._

_That's how the light gets in._

_Leonard Cohen_

**DONNERSTAG**

Der erste Tee an diesem Tag schmeckt nach nichts, denn es ist keiner. Die Tasse ist heiß ausgeschwenkt, das Wasser ist mir einem verschlafenen _Incendio _zum Kochen gebracht, Zucker steht bereit mit einem sauberen Löffel, und dann sind die Teebeutel alle. Remus Lupin seufzt lautlos und steckte die Nase in die leere Pappschachtel, um wenigstens noch eine letzte flüchtige Erinnerung an den vertrauten Duft aufzufangen. Er weiß, was das bedeutet, es bedeutet Tee _oder_ Toast _oder_ Äpfel für die nächsten fünf Tage, es ist der siebenundzwanzigste Juli.

Er legt die Pappschachtel flach zusammen und wirft sie in den Mülleimer, dann, nach kurzem Zögern, gießt er sich heißes Wasser in die Tasse und stellt sich damit ans Fenster, zumindest ist es warm in seinen Händen, und sein Daumen kann über die vertraute Stelle am Rand fahren, wo die Tasse einen Sprung hat und ein Stück der Glasur fehlt. Es ist dicke, blau gepunktete Keramik, die leise knackt, wenn der Tee zu heiß ist, und eine dicke Teeträne durch den Sprung nach draußen entlässt, aber Remus Lupin ist keiner, der Dinge wegwirft, nur weil sie einen Sprung haben.

Er nimmt einen Schluck von dem heißen Wasser, es ist schal und etwas metallisch in seinem Mund, Londoner Leitungswasser, das durch alte Rohre kommt, an den Tagen vor dem Mond erträgt er kaum den Geschmack von Bleiverbindungen und Chlor, aber auch das geht vorbei, wie alles.

Die Sonne ist bereits aufgegangen, der Himmel ist blau und klar, es wird ein warmer Tag werden, vielleicht mit einem Gewitter am Abend, er spürt eine seltsame, subtile Spannung, etwas naht, oder vielleicht ist es nur der Mond, der an ihm zieht, sechzig Stunden noch und seine Knochen beginnen schon zu schmerzen. Die Zeit wird immer knapp, wenn er beginnt, in Stunden zu rechnen.

Ein weiterer Schluck, und er verzieht das Gesicht. Es wird wohl Tee werden. Er bewegt sich vom Fenster durch die enge Küche zum Vorratsschrank und wirft einen Blick hinein, die Tasse begleitet ihn und schmiegt sich warm in seien Handfläche. Ein Glas Aprikosenmarmelade und eines mit Erdnussbutter, daneben eine verschlossene Packung Kaffee und ein paar Kaffeefilter, er wird nichts davon anrühren. Eine Dose gebackene Bohnen (Freitag), eine Dose Mais (Samstag), eine halbe Packung Haferflocken (Sonntag Montag Dienstag), dazu die Freundlichkeit seines Arbeitgebers, ein Teller Suppe in der Mittagspause, es wird reichen. Sein Körper verträgt sich ohnehin schlecht mit dem Konzept regelmäßiger Nahrungsaufnahme.

Langsam wird es Zeit. Ein letzter Weg zum Fenster, wo auf dem Fensterbrett noch die Lektüre für die U-Bahn liegt (Die Liebe in den Zeiten der Cholera, geliehen aus einer öffentlichen Bibliothek), und dann stellt er die Tasse ab, dass heißes Wasser über den Rand schwappt, und starrt aus dem vierten Stock hinunter auf die andere Straßenseite, wo ein großer, struppiger schwarzer Hund aus einer Hofeinfahrt kommt, die Nase über dem Boden, der buschige Schwanz folgt entspannt der Rückenlinie, er schnuppert an der Hauswand, an einem Laternenpfahl, setzt sich dann auf den Gehweg und sieht zu dem Fenster hinauf, hinter dem Remus steht, gestanden hat, denn er ist schon auf der Treppe und hinunter die vier Stockwerke im Laufschritt, er reißt die Haustür auf und stürzt auf die Straße und hinüber auf die andere Seite und holt um ein Haar einen Fahrradfahrer aus dem Sattel, er entschuldigt sich hastig und sieht sich um, aber der Gehweg ist leer.

Er steht und keucht und wischt sich Haarsträhnen aus der Stirn. Er fühlt sich, als wäre er auf einen Aprilscherz herein gefallen. Er sieht sich um. Kein Hund.

„Sirius?"

Er schaut in die Hofeinfahrt, geht sogar nach hinten bis zu den Mülltonnen.

„Sirius?"

Wieder nach vorne auf die Straße, und er sieht sich suchend um.

„Was verloren?" fragt ihn eine Frau, die ihre Zeitung aus dem Briefkasten zieht.

„Ich weiß nicht" sagt er verwirrt. „Ich weiß nicht mal, ob es überhaupt da gewesen ist."

oooOOOooo

Der zweite Tee an diesem Tag schmeckt nach einem ersten Anflug von Müdigkeit, ein wenig nach Spülwasser und sehr nach der Zigarette, die Ryan, der Koch, ihm freundlicherweise abgetreten hat. Es ist lange her, seit er seine letzte geraucht hat. Er war nie ein Raucher, aber damals, _danach_, hat er festgestellt, dass er schlecht leben kann ohne den schwachen Duft von abgestandenem Rauch in der Küche, und so hat er ihn für eine Weile selbst erzeugt, am offenen Fenster, die Kälte im Gesicht. Dann hat der Kiosk am Eck die seltene französische Marke aus dem Sortiment genommen, und er hat gelernt, ohne auszukommen. Es ist eine gewöhnliche britische Kippe, die seinen zweiten (oder ersten) Tee an diesem Tag begleitet, und das ungewohnte Nikotin auf nüchternen Magen verursacht ihm Kopfschmerzen und lässt sein Herz hart schlagen, aber wenn er etwas kann, dann ist es, die Zeichen zu überhören, die sein Körper ihm sendet, und so dreht er die Zigarette zwischen den Fingern und schnippt die Asche ab, wie er es so oft bei einem anderen Paar von Händen beobachtet hat, er denkt, dass er bestimmte Details nie vergessen wird, egal wie viel Jahre sie zurück liegen, er ist ein Mann für die Details, für die Art, mit einer Drehung Asche abzustreifen oder Erdnussbutter mit dem Löffel aus dem Glas zu essen.

„Sag bloß, du bist ein Raucher" sagt Kathy neben ihm und lacht, sie streift sich die Hände an der langen Schürze ab und lässt Wasser laufen, um den Kaffeeautomaten aufzufüllen. „Seit wann denn das?"

„Ich bin keiner" sagt er, nimmt den Blick von dem Glutrand, der das helle Zigarettenpapier auffrisst, und lächelt zu ihr hinüber. „Es ist nur so eine Phase."

„Du weißt, dass es dich umbringt" sagt sie.

„So weit lass ich's nicht kommen" sagt er und versteckt den Blick, den er auf sie legt, hinter langen Wimpern. Sie hat einen dunklen Zopf, der ihr den Rücken hinunter hängt, eine schmale Taille und einen hübschen Hals, der in graziösem Bogen im Kragen ihrer Bluse verschwindet. Er hat Lust, hinter sie zu treten, ihr den Zopf über die Schulter nach vorne zu streichen und ihren Hals zu küssen, in der Mulde, wo die dicke, dunkle Haarflut von weichem Flaum abgelöst wird. Er spielt mit dem Gedanken, wie seine Finger mit der beinahe herunter gebrannten Zigarette spielen. Er tut es nicht. Er will nicht, dass eines zum anderen führt, und er will sich keine Lügen mehr ausdenken, um die Narben zu erklären, die wie eine Landkarte seinen Körper bedecken. Er krempelt sich nicht mal die Ärmel auf, obwohl es warm ist und alle Kollegen es tun, seine vernarbten Hände, die er nicht verstecken kann, sind ihm genug.

„Kassierst du für mich Tisch drei?" fragt sie, während dicker, dunkler Espresso in vorgewärmte Tassen läuft. „Der blöde Banker von gegenüber nervt mich schon wieder mit meiner Telefonnummer."

„Na klar" sagt er, nimmt den letzten Schluck und stupst die Zigarette mit der Glut in den schweren gläsernen Aschenbecher, bis sie verlischt. „Lass mir nur die Rechnung raus."

oooOOOooo

Der dritte Tee an diesem Tag schmeckt nach Himbeerkaugummi und angestrengtem Nachdenken.

„Hundertzwölf" sagt Josie und legt den Schulfüller aufs Löschpapier, wie es sich gehört.

„Zu viel" sagt Remus. „Da muss noch ein Fehler drin sein."

Josie stöhnt, klappt das Buch zu und stößt es von sich.

„Schmeiß meinen Tee nicht um, bitte" sagt Remus und rettet seine Tasse, aus der es auf den Unterteller schwappt.

„Ich hasse Mathe" sagt Josie düster.

„Dafür gibt's gar keinen Grund" sagt Remus und wischt mit einem Lappen die kleine Teepfütze von der Theke. „Mathe ist toll, wenn man mal weiß, wie's geht."

Josie seufzt. Der Koch schlägt auf die Klingel.

„Ich bin gleich wieder bei dir" verspricht Remus und rutscht vom Barhocker. „Rechne inzwischen mal die Klammer nach. Ich glaube, an der liegt's."

„Machst du mir noch ein Milchshake?"

„Erlaubt das denn deine Mutter? So viel Eis zum Mittagessen."

„Da ist ja auch Milch drin" sagt sie. „Und Milch ist gesund."

Remus lacht und schüttelt den Kopf. Spaghetti, Salat und Kartoffelsuppe für Tisch neun stehen auf der Küchenluke, dampfen und erinnern ihn daran, dass er seit fast vierundzwanzig Stunden nichts gegessen hat. Langsam wird es Zeit.

„Erdbeer" sagt Josie.

„Weiß ich doch" sagt Remus und erlaubt sich, auf dem Weg zu Tisch neun Kathy zu begegnen, zwischen Garderobe und Zeitungsständer, wo es eng ist und er ihr süßes Parfum riechen kann.

„Ein Erdbeershake für die junge Dame an der Theke" sagt er mit einem Zwinkern.

„Nicht schon wieder" sagt Kathy und rollt die Augen. „Sie ernährt sich nur noch von dem Zeug."

Remus versorgt Tisch neun und wirft einen Blick durch den Raum. Das Radio dudelt leise, es riecht nach Essen und Zigaretten. Die Sonne fällt durch die hohen Fenster, hinter denen der Stadtverkehr rauscht, unablässig wie das Meer. Der geflieste Schachbrettboden glänzt. Jemand hat seinen Regenschirm neben der Tür vergessen. Auf dem Weg zu Josie und ihren Hausaufgaben nimmt er den Schirm mit und verstaut ihn unter der Theke.

„Also" sagt er und beugt sich über Josies Heft. „Was sagt die Klammer?"

„Nichts" sagt Josie und lutscht an ihrem Füller.

„Erinnerst du dich an unseren roten Merkzettel?"

„Hm" sagt sie seufzend.

„Was stand da denn drauf? Weißt du das noch?"

„Punkt vor Strich" sagt sie zögernd. „Klammern zuerst auflösen."

„Genau. Und was stand noch bei der Klammer, grüne Schrift, dick unterstrichen?"

Er hat schnell herausgefunden, dass Josie ein gutes optisches Gedächtnis hat, und tatsächlich sagt sie ohne zu zögern: „Vorzeichen beachten."

„Ja" sagt er. „Genau. Und? Hat die Klammer eines?"

„Minus" sagt sie seufzend. „Minus dreht die Klammer um."

„Ja" sagt er. „Prima. Ein Keks für Josie."

Er spült Gläser, während Josie rechnet. Es ist ruhig.

„Sie nervt dich nicht, oder?" sagt Kathy und lehnt sich neben ihn an den Tresen, die Arme verschränkt. Eine wellige Strähne hat sich aus ihrem Zopf gewunden und zeichnet eine dunkle Spur auf ihrer Haut.

„Aber woher denn" sagt Remus. „Ich mach' das doch gerne."

„Sie sagt mittlerweile, sie würde Mathe nur noch verstehen, wenn du's ihr erklärst."

„Zuviel der Ehre" sagt Remus und lächelt.

„Du bist bestimmt ein richtig guter Lehrer. Es ist ein Jammer, dass sie dich nicht arbeiten lassen, nur wegen dieser Krankheit."

„So ist es nun mal" sagt Remus leichthin. „Man sucht es sich nicht aus."

Sie seufzt. „Du weißt, dass ich mir niemals Nachhilfeunterricht für sie leisten könnte" sagt sie.

„Musst du nicht" sagt er. „Es ist völlig in Ordnung, wirklich."

Sie zupft an ihrem Zopf.

„Es ist bald wieder so weit, stimmt's?" fragt sie.

„Ich glaub' schon" sagt er, er weiß, dass sie das meint, was sie für eine seltene, zyklisch auftretende Tropenkrankheit hält, sie liest seine Augenringe, und vielleicht spürt sie das Kopfweh, das seine Schläfen umklammert.

„Gib mir Bescheid" sagt sie. „Ich stell' dann den Dienstplan um."

„Ja" sagt er. „Danke."

„Achtzehn" sagt Josie.

„Das klingt doch schon viel besser" sagt er und umrundet den Tresen, um ihr über die Schulter sehen zu können, die narbigen Hände in einem karierten Küchentuch vergraben, er versteckt sie gerne, wenn er mit dem Kind umgeht, sie ist viel zu fasziniert davon. Dann kommt ein neuer Gast von der sonnigen Straße rein, er ist groß und dünn und hat langes dunkles Haar, das ihm über den Rücken fällt, und Remus atmet ein, und dann ist es jemand mit einem völlig fremden Gesicht und Remus atmet aus und trinkt den letzten Schluck aus seiner Tasse, der bitter schmeckt.

oooOOOooo

Der vierte Tee an diesem Tag schmeckt nach Müdigkeit, Feierabend und, selten und mehr als wertvoll, nach Schokolade.

„Ist sie gut?" fragt Kathy erwartungsvoll, sie hat ihre Schürze schon abgewickelt und sich die Jeansjacke über die Schultern gelegt, sie muss ein bisschen früher weg heute, Josie von einer Freundin abholen.

„Ja" sagt Remus und lächelt, während die Schokolade dick und dunkel seine Zunge bedeckt. „Es wäre aber wirklich nicht nötig gewesen." Es ist eine teure, sortenreine, der Kakao kommt aus Madagaskar, und die golden-grüne Schrift auf der Banderole ist französisch.

„Doch" sagt Kathy. „Weil ich dir so dankbar bin. Du kümmerst dich so nett um Josie."

„Ich mach's gern" sagt er und schluckt und atmet und muss für einen Augenblick die Augen schließen, die Empfindung durchläuft seinen ganzen Körper, es ist so lange her.

„Warum fragst du mich eigentlich nicht mal nach meiner Telefonnummer?" fragt sie, und er lacht.

„Weil sie in der Küche am Schwarzen Brett hängt, zusammen mit allen anderen" sagt er.

„Okay" sagt sie. „Und warum rufst du mich nicht mal an?"

_Weil von mir nichts übrig ist, wenn man die Lügen abzieht._

„Ich weiß nicht" sagt er. „Ich nehme an, ich habe einen gesunden Respekt vor deinem zukünftigen Ex-Ehemann."

„Musst du nicht" sagt sie. „Es geht ihn einen Dreck an, wer mich anruft."

Er schweigt und ficht einen inneren Kampf. Sie streckt die Hand aus, bricht sich ein Stück Schokolade ab und steckt es in den Mund.

„Bitter" sagt sie und verzieht das Gesicht.

„Man kriegt immer ein bisschen was von dem Bitteren dazu, wenn man an das Süße will" sagt er, und sie lacht und verdreht die Augen.

„Zahlen, bitte" ruft jemand vom Fenster.

„Ich komme sofort" sagt er über die Schulter, trinkt seine Tasse leer und greift nach der Geldtasche.

„Ich muss los" sagt sie. „Du schaffst das hier alleine?"

„Natürlich" sagt er. „Es ist ja nur eine halbe Stunde."

„Danke" sagt sie und schubst ihren Zopf über die Schulter nach hinten. „Bis morgen, dann."

„Bis morgen" sagt er. „Und danke für die Schokolade."

oooOOOooo

Der letzte Tee an diesem Tag duftet viel versprechend in seiner Verpackung, als er ihn in dem kleinen Supermarkt aus dem Regal holt. Er hält ihn sich unter die Nase, atmet tief und schließt die Augen. Das grelle Neonlicht multipliziert die Kopfschmerzen, sein Rücken schmerzt und die Füße in den alten Stiefeln, wie immer, wenn er eine Schicht hinter sich gebracht hat. Er schwankt ein wenig und bemerkt es gerade noch rechtzeitig, um einen Schritt zu machen und sich am Regal abzufangen. Er schüttelt sachte den Kopf und blinzelt, dann setzt er sich vorsichtig in Bewegung. Das Trinkgeld war gut heute, er hat es durchgerechnet, und abzüglich aller anderer Ausgaben, die er noch davon bestreiten muss, reicht es tatsächlich noch für eine Packung Toast und Käse. Dann, auf dem Weg zur Kasse, vergisst er den Käse und nimmt eine Packung Hundekekse aus dem Regal.

Remus Lupin ist einer, der aufgehört hat, sich Hoffnungen zu machen, egal auf was, aber vorbereitet will er trotzdem sein.

oooOOOooo

Und dann ist er es doch nicht, vorbereitet, als er aus der U-Bahn kommt, sein Schritt ist unsicher vor Müdigkeit, er hat die Papiertüte aus dem Supermarkt im Arm und fischt mit der freien Hand nach dem Hausschlüssel in der Jackentasche. Er will nichts mehr heute als still halten und die Augen schließen, nur noch ein wenig auf dem Sofa liegen und den Geräuschen der Stadt zuhören, die durchs offene Fenster dringen, aber dann ist da ein vierfüßiger Schatten, der ihm knurrend ausweicht und sich in den dunklen Kellereingang drückt.

Er hält inne, seine Hände sind plötzlich taub und kalt, obwohl die Luft mild ist. Sein Atem geht ihm zischend durch die Zähne, als er gewaltsam einen Namen unterdrückt, der über seine Lippen will, er ist sich zu schade, zwei Mal am gleichen Tag auf der Straße herum zu laufen und einen Schatten aus der Vergangenheit beim Namen zu rufen. Er steht und beugt sich ein wenig nach vorne, unauffällig, um einen Blick in den Kellereingang zu werfen.

„Du kannst mit rauf kommen, wenn du willst" sagt er zu dem Schatten, der sich gegen den rissigen Beton presst, Schwanz zwischen den Hinterläufen. „Aber sei leise. Sie erlauben keine Haustiere hier."

Der Schatten winselt, oder vielleicht ist es auch ein Knurren, die Ohren flach am Kopf, sein Gebiss schimmert in dem schwarzen Gesicht. Remus hat mit seinen tauben Fingern endlich den Hausschlüssel gefunden und setzt sich in Bewegung. Unter der Tür begegnet er der Nachbarin aus dem zweiten Stock, sie geht immer noch auf Krücken, sie tauschen ein Guten Abend und Wie geht's und Was macht Ihr Fuß und Endlich warmes Wetter, und als er ihr die Tür aufgehalten hat und selber in den kühlen, dunklen Hausflur tritt, ist der Kelleraufgang leer und der Schatten verschwunden. Er zögert einen Augenblick, dann schiebt er mit dem Fuß den Holzkeil unter die Tür, damit sie offen bleibt, und macht sich an den Aufstieg in den vierten Stock.

Er geht langsam, seine Füße bringen ihn um. Bis er endlich an seiner Wohnungstür ankommt (der Flur ist so dunkel, dass man den Namen auf dem sich ablösenden Pappschildchen kaum lesen kann, und die Glühbirne ist kaputt, seit er hier wohnt), hat er genug Zeit, darüber nachzudenken, warum er die Tür offen lässt für irgend einen schwarzen Hund, der ihn vage an jemanden erinnert. Er hat den Hund, um den es geht, seit mehr als dreizehn Jahren nicht gesehen, es muss in London hunderte Streuner geben, die ihm ähneln. Vielleicht ist es der Wolf, der meint, einen wieder zu erkennen, an dem er in einer mondhellen Nach im letzten Sommer seine gesamte, eine Dekade lang aufgestaute Wut ausgelassen hat. Vielleicht ist es auch der Mensch, der das stille Bedürfnis hat, endlich die Warteschleifen aufzugeben und zu landen, auch wenn Unzufriedenheit etwas ist, das er niemals laut formulieren würde. Remus Lupin ist einer, der bescheiden ist und geduldig und sich nicht beschwert, der „Ja" sagt, wenn Dumbledore ihm mitteilt, dass Sirius Black ihn aufsuchen wird, irgendwann, wenn der Staub sich gesenkt hat, der niemals „Nein" sagen würde, oder „Ich will nicht" oder „Er hat schon zu viel angerichtet" oder gar „Er soll mir nicht wieder mein bisschen Leben durcheinander bringen", der einfach „Ja" sagt und sich für unbestimmte Zeit in die Wartehalle begibt, die sein Leben ist, und der nur manchmal eine kleine Hoffnung nicht in den Griff bekommt, die ihn dazu veranlasst, fremden Streunern die Tür offen zu lassen.

Er lässt die Wohnungstür angelehnt und geht in den winzigen Raum mit dem blinden Fenster, der seine Küche ist. Er hängt seine Jacke über den Stuhl und räumt Tee und Toast in den Schrank. Er schüttelt den Kopf über die Packung Hundekekse, will sie schon hinten im Vorratsschrank verstauen und lässt sie dann doch auf dem Tisch stehen. Er streift endlich die Stiefel von seinen Füßen und humpelt hinüber ins Wohnzimmer, das auch sein Schlafzimmer ist. Durch die Tür schaut er hinaus in den dunklen Flur, und er spürt ihn eher als dass er ihn sieht, es ist das kaum wahrnehmbare Geräusch eines weiteren Atems, da ist etwas und die Tür bewegt sich leise. Er setzt sich aufs Sofa. Er kann warten, noch ein wenig länger.

Er hat alle möglichen Szenarien im Kopf durchgespielt, ein tränenreiches Wiedersehen, ein nonchalantes, ein zufälliges, eines mit vielen unbehaglichen Pausen und eines, als hätten die Marauder gestern erst ihren letzten Coup gelandet. Nichts davon fühlt sich echt an. Er ist zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass er sich keine Vorstellung machen kann. Er weiß ja nicht einmal, wen er da wieder sehen wird. Die Person im Halbdunkel der Hütte letztes Jahr hat er kaum erkannt, und ein paar hastig gemurmelte „Verzeihst du mir, verzeihe ich dir" haben nichts, aber auch nichts zur Klärung beigetragen.

Das leise Kratzen von Krallen auf dem Linoleumboden entgeht ihm nicht. Die Tür zwischen Flur und Wohnzimmer schwingt auf, von einer Nase angestoßen.

Er ist groß, größer, als Remus ihn in Erinnerung hat, obwohl er kaum gewachsen sein kann über die Jahre. Er ist schlank, aber nicht mehr Haut und Knochen, und sein Fell glänzt. Jemand hat sich gut um ihn gekümmert im vergangenen Jahr. Er setzt sich neben die Tür und lässt die Zunge aus dem Maul hängen.

„Hallo, Padfoot" sagt Remus. Padfoot sagt nichts, er sieht an Remus vorbei, senkt dann den Kopf zum Boden und schnuppert. Remus bewegt sich auf dem Sofa, und Padfoots Kopf schnappt in die Höhe, die Ohren verschwinden im Fell, die Lefzen wandern nach oben, nur ein bisschen. Den Schwanz klemmt er zwischen die Hinterläufe. Ein leises, kehliges Knurren füllt den Raum.

„Ich freu' mich auch, dich zu sehen" sagt Remus, obwohl er nicht weiß, ob es stimmt. Padfoot jedenfalls hat Angst mehr als alles andere, was ungewöhnlich ist, denn Remus war immer der Ängstliche im Fahrwasser des kühnen Sirius, aber vielleicht, denkt Remus, sollte er nicht den Fehler machen, zu glauben, er wüsste irgend etwas über diese Person, die da neben seiner Tür sitzt. Er wendet den Blick ab, setzt sich mit der Schulter zu seinem Besucher, betont defensiv, und schlägt ein Buch auf, das er in den Falten der karierten Decke gefunden hat.

Er weiß nicht, wie lange er auf die Seite starrt. Irgendwann hört er ein Schnaufen, und ein verstohlener Blick durch einen Vorhang halblanger, grau gesträhnter Haare zeigt ihm, dass sein Besucher sich hin gelegt hat, neben der Tür, Kopf auf den Pfoten, und ihn aus seinen blauen Husky-Augen mustert.

Er schlägt eine Seite um, rückt sich ein wenig auf dem Sofa zurecht, um zu sehen, wie Padfoot auf Bewegung reagiert. Er dreht die Ohren nach vorne und kommt sogar ein wenig näher, einen Schritt vielleicht, den Bauch dicht über dem Boden. Dann legt er sich wieder und starrt Remus an. Remus beschließt, das Spiel ein wenig voran zu treiben. Er steht auf, vorsichtig, und sofort ertönt ein dunkles Knurren. Es kostet ihn Überwindung, dem drohenden Hund den Rücken zuzuwenden, aber immerhin ist es Padfoot (wahrscheinlich zumindest), und er wird schon nicht gekommen sein, um ihn zu fressen. Remus lächelt dünn bei dem Gedanken, dass er womöglich einen gewöhnlichen Streuner aufgenommen hat und nun vergeblich darauf wartet, dass ein Mensch draus wird. Er schlägt einen großen Bogen um den Hund, geht in die Küche und nimmt die Hundekekse vom Tisch. Er reißt die Packung auf, und der Geruch nach Hundefutter treibt ihm den Magen hinauf in den Hals. Er presst die Hand vor den Mund und atmet und schluckt und wischt sich dann mit dem Ärmel über die Augen. Achtundvierzig Stunden bis zum Mond. Fünfundzwanzig Tage im Laufe eines Zyklus, die ihm lieber gewesen wären als heute, und morgen wird es nicht besser werden. Er fragt sich, ob Sirius einen Blick auf den Mondkalender geworfen hat, vielleicht hat er es einfach vergessen, wie er ein Jahr lang vergessen hat zu schreiben.

Er schüttet sich Hundekekse auf die flache Hand und geht mit der Packung zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Padfoot hat den Rückwärtsgang eingelegt, er steht unter der Tür, geduckt und knurrend, er hat seine Nase in eine Unzahl von Falten gelegt und zeigt sein Gebiss. Remus nimmt nicht den ganzen Weg zurück bis zum Sofa, er setzt sich unweit der Küchentür auf den Boden, es ist wohl besser, sich auf Augenhöhe zu bringen. Er dreht ihm den Rücken zu, lehnt sich weit nach hinten und schiebt die Hundekekse über den Boden in Padfoots Richtung. Wenn sich nicht alle Dinge geändert haben, ist Essen vielleicht immer noch eine gute Methode, mit Padfoot Frieden zu schließen, oder zumindest einen Waffenstillstand (Remus fragt sich, ob es jemals einen Krieg gegeben hat und ob ein Krieg nicht leichter zu ertragen gewesen wäre).

Er sitzt und lauscht nach hinten. Nichts passiert. Er ist zum Umfallen müde, und sein Kopfschmerz ist von der Sorte, die man beinahe hören kann, und er ist nicht wütend, aber fast. Er fühlt sich der Aufgabe nicht gewachsen, er hat so sehr mit sich zu tun, er müsste sich ins Bett legen und ausruhen, er hat noch eine halbe Schicht hinter sich zu bringen und einen Besuch in Hogwarts, bevor der Wolf kommt, er weiß gar nicht, wie er das schaffen soll. Und Sirius, er kommt hier einfach hereinspaziert, in selbstverständlicher Erwartung, dass man ihm alle Türen öffnet (was ja auch genauso geschehen ist), als hätten andere Menschen kein Leben. Es hat sich nichts geändert über die Jahre. Warum auch.

Er hört Hundekrallen auf dem stumpfen Bodenbelag und wirft einen vorsichtigen Blick über die Schulter. Padfoot bewegt sich durch den Raum, an der gegenüber liegenden Wand entlang, nicht besonders schnell, Remus stellt fest, dass er hinkt. Er beschnuppert den Boden und das schmale Bücherregal, auf dem ein Stapel Geliehenes aus der Bücherei liegt, die weißen Registraturschildchen schimmern im Dämmerlicht, die Zeiten, in denen Remus Lupin eigene Bücher besessen hat, sind lange vorbei. Padfoot schnuppert an Tisch und Stühlen unter dem Fenster und bleibt lange bei der alten Strickjacke, die über dem Stuhl hängt. Sie hat Kamele drauf und ist scheußlich, aber sie ist warm und noch gar nicht so sehr abgetragen. Schließlich wandert Padfoot weiter, stattet dem Bett hinter dem niedrigen Raumteiler einen Besuch ab, dem Sofa, vergräbt die Nase in die karierte Decke und stößt dabei das Buch auf den Boden, Remus zuckt zusammen, als es aufschlägt, er könnte fast meinen zu hören, wie die Seiten umknicken.

_Dummer Hund._

Padfoot setzt hinkend, gemächlich seinen Weg fort und besichtigt die Küche, und allmählich versteht Remus, dass er eingekreist wird. Padfoot schnuppert und schmeißt den Mülleimer um, der glücklicherweise fast leer ist, und dann wendet er der kargen und wenig ergiebigen Küche den Rücken zu, schleicht an Remus vorbei, Blick abgewandt, und dann hört Remus es endlich hinter seinem Rücken schnappen und zwischen den Zähnen knacken, als Padfoot sich über die Hundekekse macht.

Remus hält still. Auch so etwas, das er gut kann. Warten und still halten. Er wartet, bis die Fressgeräusche verstummen und ein leises Winseln ertönt. Er lässt sich ein bisschen bitten, und erst als das Winseln dringender wird, holt er neue Hundekekse aus der Packung und schiebt sie nach hinten über den Boden, näher diesmal, und Padfoot nähert sich tatsächlich, er ist nicht mehr als ein dunkler Schatten in Remus' Augenwinkel, aber er spürt die Anspannung mehr als deutlich. Die Hundekekse verschwinden, das Winseln wird laut. Die nächste Handvoll Hundekekse legt er direkt neben sich, auf Armlänge entfernt, und Padfoot nimmt den Köder und verschlingt ihn, und dann geht ein Schlag wie von Muggel-Elektrizität durch Remus' Körper, als Padfoots Nase sein Knie anstößt, und die nächsten Hundekekse nimmt er aus der Hand. Seine Nase ist feucht und sein Atem warm, es fühlt sich viel zu vertraut an dafür, dass es dreizehn Jahre her ist, und Remus sieht sich schon wieder auf einem Weg gehen, der ihm nie gut getan hat, der fremd bestimmt ist durch ein Paar sehr blaue Augen, die noch nie wussten, wie viel man einem Wolf zumuten kann. Er zieht die Hand zurück, und Padfoot zuckt und kauert sich zusammen, als sei er geschlagen worden.

„Es ist gut" murmelt Remus, obwohl nichts gut ist, „ganz ruhig", und hält ihm einen neuen Hundekeks hin, den Padfoot aus seiner Hand nimmt, Remus spürt, dass er die Berührung so kurz wie möglich halten will. Dann zieht Padfoot sich einige Schritte zurück und legt sich hin, Kopf auf den großen Pfoten, denen er seinen Namen verdankt, blauer Blick auf Remus, der auf dem Boden sitzt, Hände auf den Knien, Beine untergeschlagen, und den Kopf hängen lässt, und dann können sie sich doch endlich ansehen, ohne Angst zu bekommen. Aus der Nähe sieht Remus, das Padfoots Pfoten verkrustet sind, von Dreck und von etwas, das aussieht wie altes Blut und das dunkle Fell zu klumpigen Strähnen zusammen klebt. Er streckt die Hand aus, vorsichtig, und Padfoot zuckt und legt die Ohren zurück, aber schließlich lässt er sich die Pfoten anfassen und Remus stellt fest, dass sie wund sind, es ist tatsächlich Blut und kleine Steinchen stecken in dem empfindlichen Fleisch. Padfoot winselt.

„Lass mich das machen" sagt Remus und kommt mühsam vom Boden hoch, sein Kopf bringt sich in Erinnerung, der Schmerz lässt schwarze Flecken vor seinen Augen tanzen und Übelkeit in ihm aufsteigen. Er muss ein wenig suchen, bis er seinen Stab in der Nachttischschublade findet, er braucht ihn nicht sehr oft in diesem Muggel-Leben. Er nimmt ihn heraus und kehrt zu Padfoot zurück, der sich nicht vom Fleck gerührt hat. Für einen Augenblick überlegt er, ob er nicht die Muggel-Methode anwenden soll, Zaubern um den Mond birgt immer ein gewisses Risiko, aber aus Erfahrung weiß er, dass ein gelungener Zauber um vieles schmerzloser ist als die Muggel-Methode. Er schließt die Augen und konzentriert sich, sperrt den Kopfschmerz und die Erschöpfung in eine silberne Kiste und schiebt sie ganz nach hinten in die dunklen Bereiche seines Geistes. Er ist kein großer Heiler, aber er beherrscht die nötigen kleinen Wundreinigungs- und Heilzauber, spätestens seit er sich nach jedem Vollmond selbst wieder auf die Beine bringen muss. Padfoot winselt und zuckt, als er ihm eine Pfote nach der anderen behandelt, aber er hält still.

„Weit gelaufen?" sagt Remus zu ihm. „Möchte wissen, wo du dich herum getrieben hast, ein Jahr lang." Padfoot schnauft, und Remus denkt, dass er es eigentlich doch nicht wissen will.

Schließlich sind Padfoots Pfoten versorgt, und die silberne Kiste bekommt Risse und entlässt den Kopfschmerz in dunklen Schwaden. Remus sitzt auf dem Boden und sieht zu, wie Padfoot vorsichtig an seinen Pfoten knabbert und leckt, als wollte er untersuchen, ob Remus' Behandlung auch etwas taugt, und dann treibt ihn der Schmerz doch in die Höhe und hinüber in den winzigen Verschlag, der sein Badezimmer ist, zu dem blind verspiegelten Schränkchen, das einen schwindenden Vorrat an glitzernden Blisterverpackungen bereit hält. Schachteln und Beipackzettel hat er längst entsorgt, er will nicht lesen, dass er davon Magengeschwüre bekommen kann oder Leberschäden oder beides, oder einfach nur einen gepflegten Herzinfarkt, und er will auch nicht lesen, dass die Einnahme sich nach dem Körpergewicht richtet und er deshalb höchstens drei oder vier davon nehmen dürfte, eine Dosis, die ihn oft kaum bis zum Mittag bringt. Es sind Schmerzmittel und Aufputscher und Schlafmittel, und die Kassenrezepte, die er sich regelmäßig von einem Muggel-Fälscher machen lässt, sind ein Grund dafür, warum er so knapp ist mit dem Geld.

Padfoot hat sich knurrend zurück gezogen, als Remus sich mühsam vom Boden hoch gearbeitet hat, er steht jetzt in der Badezimmertür und sieht zu, wie Remus zwei der kleinen weißen Pillen aus der Verpackung drückt und Wasser direkt aus der Leitung hinterher trinkt. Remus hat eine Erklärung auf den Lippen, aber dann wiederum denkt er nicht, dass er jemandem etwas zu erklären hat, und schon gar nicht einem zugelaufenen Hund, der im Augenblick nichts weiter ist als ein zugelaufener Hund, und so schweigt er. Padfoot weicht leise knurrend zurück, als er wieder hinüber ins Wohnzimmer geht, aber er hinkt zumindest nicht mehr. Remus nimmt die karierte Decke und breitet sie auf dem Sofa aus, er weiß nicht, ob er für Hund oder Mensch ein Lager bereiten soll, das hier wird für beide taugen. Dann erinnert er sich endlich und geht die Wohnungstür schließen, die immer noch angelehnt ist, und dann fällt er endlich auf sein Bett, er beißt sich auf die Unterlippe, um nicht zu stöhnen, sein Kopf fühlt sich an, als sei er von einer silbernen Klammer umspannt, seine Sicht verschwimmt und er schließt die Augen, und endlich trifft ihn die Wirkung des Schmerzmittels und trägt ihn auf einer dicken Watteschicht davon.


	2. Freitag

Wie versprochen: Tag zwei. Diesmal haben wir es mit einem undurchsichtigen Tränkemeister, einem unerschütterlichen Schulleiter und einem Hund zu tun, der einfach nicht alleine bleiben kann.

Disclaimer siehe Kapitel eins.

Eine Runde Aspirin für alle, und los geht's.

**FREITAG**

Der erste Tee an diesem Tag ist heiß und stark und will kaum über die ausgetrockneten Lippen, die das Schmerzmittel immer hinterlässt. Remus hat es eilig, und er ist irritiert, denn Padfoot ist immer noch da und immer noch Padfoot, er hat die Nacht auf dem Sofa verbracht, in unruhigem Hundeschlaf. Remus hat ihn winseln und strampeln hören, sogar durch die dicke Watte des Schmerzmittels, mit dem seine Sinne verstopft sind, und er hat wach gelegen und lautlos geatmet und sich auf die Unterlippe gebissen und sich gefragt, was wohl von ihm erwartet wird: hinüber gehen und Padfoot in seinen Träumen trösten? Das wäre, was man von einem Freund erwarten würde, aber woher soll er wissen, ob er ein Freund ist, ob er einer sein will? Er ist liegen geblieben und hat versucht zu schlafen und versucht, den Mond zu ignorieren, der fett und gelb sein Licht zum Fenster hinein geschüttet hat, zu allem Überfluss.

Er fühlt sich benommen und erschöpft, am frühen Morgen schon, als er am Fenster steht und seinen Tee aus der blau gepunkteten Tasse trinkt, und er kann nicht entscheiden, was er mit dem Hund machen soll, der hinter ihm in der Küchentür sitzt und soeben die letzten Hundekekse verschlungen und Wasser aus einem Kochtopf getrunken hat. Er reiht die Pillen vor sich auf dem Fensterbrett auf, die ihn durch den Vormittag bringen sollen: eine gegen die Schmerzen, zwei gegen die Müdigkeit, sie jagen ihm den Puls auf zweihundert, er kann unmöglich müde sein in diesem Zustand, er kann höchstens noch zusammen brechen, und das hat er bisher nicht getan.

„Hör mal" sagt er, ohne sich umzudrehen. „Ich habe ein paar Sachen zu erledigen heute, und ich kann dich dorthin nicht mitnehmen. Du kannst einfach hier bleiben, wenn du möchtest. Es gibt einen zweiten Hausschlüssel hier in der Schublade. Sperr bitte ab, wenn du raus gehst." Ein Gedanke kommt ihm, und er hält inne. „Du kannst doch…?" sagt er und wirft einen Blick über die Schulter. „Dich verwandeln, meine ich? Du… steckst doch nicht irgendwie fest, oder?"

Padfoot zieht die Lefzen hoch. Remus erinnert sich an eine Zeit, in der er Padfoots Mimik lesen konnte wie ein Buch. Diese Zeit ist definitiv vergangen. Er betrachtet die Reflexion des Hundes hinter ihm in der Fensterscheibe und daneben seine eigene, er hat sich gezwungen, zu duschen und sich zu rasieren, um wenigstens auszusehen wie ein Mensch, aber er ist blass und schmal, jeden Monat ein bisschen mehr, es ist, als würde der Wolf ihn langsam, stückweise verschlingen, bis nichts mehr von ihm übrig ist. Er fragt sich, wie lange es noch dauert. Seine Struktur hat schon begonnen, sich aufzulösen. Aus seinen Haaren weicht die Farbe und hinterlässt ein stumpfes Grau, das gleiche Grau, das sich auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitet und ihm das Leben aus den Augen zieht. Seine Haut ist beschädigt und verschlissen an zu vielen Stellen, wie seine alte Robe, und wie diese muss sie noch eine Weile halten, weil er keine andere hat. Er streicht sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht, wie um sich zu vergewissern, dass er noch da ist, dass noch mehr von ihm existiert als ein dünnes, körperloses Spiegelbild. Padfoot hinter ihm jault, und er spürt eine plötzliche Anwandlung von Wut.

_Spar dir dein Mitleid. Du hast keine Ahnung. Kümmer dich um dich selbst und um deine neuen Freunde, die dich übers Jahr so prima rausgefüttert haben._

„Lass es gut sein" sagt er laut, seine Stimme klingt gemäßigt wie immer. „Es ist der Mond. Einundvierzig Stunden." Er sammelt die Pillen vom Fensterbrett und schluckt sie mit dem letzten Rest Tee hinunter.

„Ich muss" sagt er und nimmt seine Jacke vom Stuhl. „Ich habe meine Verpflichtungen."

Er geht zur Tür, und Padfoot folgt ihm mit hängendem Kopf, den buschigen Schwanz zwischen die Hinterläufe geklemmt.

oooOOOooo

Der zweite Tee an diesem Tag kommt mit Kathys süßem Parfum und einem Blitzen in ihren schönen braunen Augen, als sie ihm die Tasse hinüber schiebt.

„Seit wann hast du einen Hund?" sagt sie. „Warum hast du nie davon erzählt?"

„Ich habe keinen Hund" sagt Remus, der ein wenig benebelt ist von dem Aufputschmittel, es hält ihn auf den Beinen und seinen Puls irgendwo bei gefühlten dreihundert, aber es behindert das Denken, er hat zweimal schon falsch heraus gegeben heute.

Kathy sieht hinüber zu Padfoot, der neben der Tür zwischen Garderobe und Zigarettenautomat liegt und einen treuen blauen Blick zu ihr hinüber schickt.

„Aber du siehst ihn auch?" sagt sie und zwinkert. „Dort drüben, den großen schwarzen?"

„Natürlich" sagt Remus. „Es ist aber nicht mein Hund. Es ist nur vorübergehend. Er ist… von Freunden. Die… eine Reise machen mussten. Ganz überraschend. Nach Australien."

„Du hast Freunde, die nach Australien verreisen?"

„Was wundert dich daran? Australien oder die Tatsache, dass ich überhaupt Freunde habe?"

„Oha" sagt sie. „Bisschen empfindlich sind wir heute, was?"

„Entschuldige" sagt er, seufzt und verfolgt, wie sein Puls auf gefühlte dreitausend steigt, als sie ihm die Hand auf die Schulter legt. „Ich hab' einen schlechten Tag."

„Macht nichts" sagt sie und drückt seine Schulter. „Du hast regelmäßig einen, bevor du zwei Tage krank bist. Ryan hat ständig welche, und das ohne Tropenfieber."

„Ja" sagt er und bekommt ein bisschen Angst, weil sie so genau beobachtet.

„Wie heißt er?" sagt sie.

„Wer?"

„Der Hund" sagt sie geduldig.

„Oh. Padfoot."

„Padfoot" sagt sie lockend und beugt sich von ihrem Barhocker. „Komm mal her zu mir, mein Süßer."

Padfoot schnauft, erhebt sich und kommt getrottet, schwanzwedelnd. Kathy hält ihm die Hand hin, und er beschnuppert sie und legt dann seinen schweren Kopf in ihren Schoß.

_Manches ändert sich doch nie. _Remus reißt noch ein Tütchen Zucker auf und schüttet es sich in den Tee, obwohl der eigentlich süß genug ist. Er rührt und lässt den Löffel an der Tasse klingeln, während Kathy Padfoot mit liebevollen Koseworten überschüttet und ihn zwischen den Ohren krault.

„Ich wollte ihn eigentlich daheim lassen" sagt er. „Aber ich wurde ihn nicht los. Er ist mir einfach nachgelaufen."

„Recht hast du" sagt Kathy zu Padfoot. „So ein süßes Schätzchen wie du kann doch nicht alleine bleiben, hm? Recht hast du. Bist ein guter Hund. Ein ganz guter Hund." Padfoot winselt vor Wohlbehagen und vergräbt seine Nase zwischen Kathys Knien.

Tisch fünf will zahlen, und Remus lässt seinen Tee und geht kassieren, obwohl es eigentlich Kathys Tisch ist, obwohl er eigentlich Kathys Hände aus Padfoots Fell nehmen und sie auf seine Schultern legen will, und er bekommt sein dünnes Lächeln nicht aus dem Gesicht bei dem Gedanken, dass mit Sirius und ihm alles wieder beim Alten ist, bevor es überhaupt richtig angefangen hat. Er nimmt ein paar neue Bestellungen auf, reicht den Zettel in die Küche, macht Kaffee und serviert ihn, räumt schmutziges Geschirr von einem Tisch und muss dann doch wieder dicht an Kathy heran, als er den Leuten von Tisch fünf ausweicht, die auf dem Weg zur Tür sind. Er steht hinter ihr, die Hände voller schmutziger Teller, und schaut auf ihren Hals. Sie macht ihn lang, sie hat sich nach vorne gebeugt, um Padfoot Zärtlichkeiten zuzuflüstern, ihr Zopf baumelt ihr nach vorne in den Schoß, und der weiße Blusenkragen ist ein wenig nach hinten gerutscht und umrahmt ihren Nacken wie ein Gemälde. Er atmet und zerbeißt sich schon wieder die Unterlippe, er möchte diesen ganzen Tellerstapel fallen lassen, er kann sich den Knall vorstellen und wie die Scherben spritzen, und er möchte über die Scherben zu ihr gehen und sie auf den Hals küssen und seine Hand in diesen Blusenkragen schieben. Der Wolf heult, und Remus atmet und setzt sich in Bewegung und trägt seine Teller hinter die Theke, er stellt sie in der Durchreiche ab, wo die Küchenhilfe sie für die Spülmaschine abholen wird, sauber gestapelt, das Besteck zuoberst, und dann kehrt er zu seiner Teetasse zurück und stößt sie mit dem Ellenbogen an, und sie rutscht über den Rand und geht knallend zu Bruch, und es ist längst nicht so befreiend, wie er es sich vorgestellt hat.

oooOOOooo

Der dritte Tee an diesem Tag kommt unerwartet.

„Tee?" sagt Severus von der anderen Seite des Raumes.

„Was?" sagt Remus irritiert.

„Die Frage war nicht gerade schwer zu verstehen" sagt Severus. „Möchtest du eine Tasse Tee?"

„Ja" sagt Remus automatisch. „Gerne. Danke. Ich bin nur… ein wenig… überrascht."

„Dein Ruf als Teetrinker hat sich über die Jahre hinreichend gefestigt."

„Ja" sagt Remus und verzichtet darauf, den Tränkemeister über den eigentlichen Grund seiner Verwunderung aufzuklären: dass es unüblich und erstaunlich ist, jemandem Tee anzubieten, den man üblicherweise an der Tür stehen lässt wie einen Bittsteller, der sich mit dem Wolfsbann zuverlässig seine monatliche Dosis Erniedrigung abzuholen hat. Remus hat sich nie dagegen gewehrt, er ist viel zu abhängig geworden vom Wolfsbann und von dem Gefühl, sich nicht mehr das eigene Fleisch von den Knochen beißen zu müssen, und er hat ja auch keine Gegenleistung anzubieten, es ist ein Geschenk von Dumbledores Gnaden, das er demütig annimmt. Stolz ist etwas für Leute, die ihn sich leisten können.

Jetzt bewegt er sich vorsichtig von der Tür weg und in den Raum hinein, der das Wohnzimmer des Tränkemeisters ist. Hätte er Fenster, könnte Remus sich hier wohl fühlen. Es gibt Teppiche, indirektes Licht und Bücherregale, die die Wände bedecken und einen Schatz beinhalten, eine über viele Jahre liebevoll zusammen gestellte Privatbibliothek, Remus weiß, dass es einfacher ist, keine Freunde zu haben, wenn man Bücher hat (das ist einer der Gründe, warum er so viel Zeit zwischen den Regalen der öffentlichen Bibliotheken Londons verbringt). Er sieht zu, wie Severus mit dem Tee umgeht, er lässt ihn fast lautlos in eine hauchdünne, weite Tasse laufen, chinesisches Porzellan bestimmt, verziert mit einem Muster aus grünem und goldenem Blattwerk. Er stellt die zierliche, fast durchscheinende Kanne ab und wirft Remus einen kurzen, analytischen Blick zu.

„Zucker?"

„Ja, bitte."

„Jetzt steh nicht herum wie ein Schüler, der sich seine Strafarbeit abholt. Setz dich."

Remus folgt seinem ungeduldigen Wink und bewegt sich vorsichtig zum Sofa, er setzt sich an den Rand, auf die Kante, er traut dem Frieden nicht.

„Ich folge nicht der verbreiteten Unart, meinen Teemit Sahne zu verklumpen" sagt Severus und schiebt Remus die Tasse hinüber, der sie fast ehrfürchtig entgegen nimmt. „Ich hoffe, du kommst ohne aus."

„Natürlich" sagt Remus und bewundert die helle, bernsteinfarbene Flüssigkeit, die satt und warm in ihrem edlen Porzellanbett ruht. Was für ein Unterschied zu billigen Teebeuteln aus einer gesprungenen Tasse.

Severus schenkt sich selbst eine Tasse ein und nimmt Remus gegenüber Platz. Er hat Hände, die wie gemacht sind für chinesisches Porzellan, denkt Remus und schämt sich plötzlich für seine eigenen, die so vernarbt sind, dass er den kleinen Finger der linken Hand gar nicht mehr richtig strecken kann. Er nimmt einen Schluck und es ist wie Kathys Schokolade gestern, einfach perfekt und gerade richtig süß. Er will nicht darüber nachdenken, was er wahrscheinlich für diesen perfekten Augenblick zu bezahlen hat. Severus ist kein Samariter, er serviert abgerissenen Werwölfen nicht umsonst eine Tasse Tee.

„Wie ich höre, hast du dich fast vollständig aus der Zaubergesellschaft zurück gezogen" sagt Severus. Ein Gespräch mit ihm beansprucht Remus auf die gleiche Weise wie eine Partie Schach, und für beides trifft zu, dass man besser abschneidet, wenn man nicht mit einem Medikamentencocktail voll gepumpt ist.

„Kommt drauf an" sagt er vorsichtig. „Ich habe Arbeit bei den Muggeln, und von Pfund Sterling lässt sich nur eine Muggelwohnung bezahlen."

„Es gibt einen offiziellen Wechselkurz zwischen Pfund Sterling und Galleonen" sagt Severus und rührt mit kleinen, präzisen Bewegungen Zucker in seinen Tee.

„Ja" sagt Remus. „Und wenn du den kennst, weißt du, dass er die reine Geldvernichtung ist."

„Ich frage mich nur, wie inspirierend es sein kann, auf Dauer unter Muggeln zu leben."

„Sie glauben nicht an Werwölfe. Das hilft enorm."

Severus sieht ihn über den Rand seiner Tasse hinweg an.

„Du hast dich tatsächlich dort eingerichtet" sagt er und nimmt einen Schluck.

„Ich kann nicht klagen" sagt Remus und versucht, wachsam zu bleiben, obwohl ihm das schwer fällt, so lange der Tee seine Hände wärmt und er den papiernen Charme von Büchern um sich herum spürt.

„Du arbeitest immer noch in diesem… diesem…"

„Cafe? Ja."

„Und das ist eine ausfüllende Tätigkeit für einen belesenen und gebildeten Mann und Doktor der Arithmantik?"

Remus fragt sich, ob er tatsächlich gerade erlebt hat, wie ein Kompliment Severus' Lippen verlässt. Falls ja, muss er noch viel mehr auf der Hut sein. Er kann sich keine Umstände vorstellen, in denen Severus' Komplimente nicht einen Haken hätten.

„Einen Doktortitel kann man nicht essen" sagt er und klingt vielleicht eine Spur schärfer, als er es beabsichtigt hat. „Und nicht jeder hat alle Möglichkeiten, wie du vielleicht weißt."

Er spürt, wie Severus' Blick sich in ihn einbrennt. Er lässt sich nicht mehr einschüchtern, er hat längst gelernt, hinter diese Fassade zu blicken, aber er könnte den Tränkemeister fast hassen für dieses Leben, das er hier führt und so gar nicht zu schätzen weiß.

„Nun" sagt Severus. „Ich nehme an, es ist besser, als auf der Straße zu leben."

„Ja" sagt Remus und begreift, dass die Erniedrigung heute in chinesischem Porzellan serviert wird, eine neue Spielart für einen Tränkemeister, dem schnell langweilig wird.

Für eine Weile lässt Severus den Satz im Raum stehen, mit dem er Remus gezwungen hat, an die Zeit _ganz unten_ zu denken, und plötzlich erträgt Remus das Porzellan in seinen Händen nicht länger, er hätte gute Lust, es vor dem selbstzufriedenen Gesicht des anderen in tausend Stücke zerspringen zu lassen, aber weil eine kaputte Tasse heute schon einmal niemandem geholfen hat, lässt er es bleiben und setzt die Tasse vorsichtig auf ihrem milchweißen Unterteller ab, seine Hand zittert nur ganz leicht.

„Sirius Black ist wieder im Lande" sagt Severus.

Remus schluckt ein „Woher weißt du das?" und sagt: „Aha."

„Dumbledore hat ihn beauftragt, die ehemaligen Ordensmitglieder zusammen zu rufen. Es scheint, als müsste der Phönix sich ein weiteres Mal aus der Asche erheben."

„Ich habe davon gehört" sagt Remus.

„Von wem?" sagt Severus.

„Kingsley" sagt Remus. „Wir treffen uns gelegentlich zum Essen."

„Erfreut?" sagt Severus samtig. „Der alte Freund und Weggefährte, praktisch von den Toten auferstanden, und _so_ unschuldig."

„Es ist ein Nullsummenspiel" sagt Remus. „Jetzt muss ich damit leben, dass ich einem Verräter jahrelang die Treue gehalten habe. Das fühlt sich nicht viel besser an."

„Hat er sich schon bei dir gemeldet?"

„Peter?"

„Black."

„Nein."

„Seltsam. Wart ihr nicht immer so außerordentlich eng miteinander?"

„Was willst du damit andeuten?"

„Keine Andeutung. Eine Tatsache, oder nicht?"

Remus fühlt sich eingekreist.

„Tatsache ist, dass ich immer enger mit ihm war als er mit mir" sagt er. „Meine Rolle in der Zauberwelt ist derzeit nicht gerade bedeutend. Wahrscheinlich sucht er zuerst die wichtigen Leute auf."

„Und dann?" sagt Severus. „Wo wird er wohl Quartier nehmen, wenn er die Runde gemacht hat?"

„Ich weiß es nicht" sagt Remus und weiß, dass Severus ihm nicht glaubt. „Warum fragst du ihn nicht selbst?"

„Weil ich nicht weiß, wo er sich aufhält" sagt Severus sanft. „Und ich gehe nicht davon aus, dass er mich hier aufsuchen wird. Einmal ein Todesser, immer ein Todesser, nicht wahr?"

Remus streicht sich mit der Hand über die Stirn. Eine Diskussion über die Loyalitäten, die Severus und Sirius einander unterstellen, mit ihm in der Mitte wie zwischen zwei Mühlsteinen, überfordert und ängstigt ihn.

„Es sieht aus, als müssten wir ein weiteres Mal Stellung beziehen" sagt Severus. „Und wir sollten sorgfältig entscheiden, auf wessen Seite wir uns schlagen."

„Keine Sorge" sagt Remus. „Ich hatte da immer schon eine sehr klare Position."

„Tatsächlich?" sagt Severus und zieht eine Augenbraue hoch. „Meine Informationen mögen nicht mehr ganz frisch sein, aber ich erinnere mich an mehr als eine Situation, in der du es sorgfältig vermieden hast, dich zu positionieren, nur um dir nicht den Unwillen deiner feinen Freunde zuzuziehen."

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst" sagt Remus. „Ich jedenfalls spreche vom Krieg gegen Voldemort. Alles andere ist viel zu lange her."

„Ist es?" sagt Severus und fixiert Remus mit einem Blick, der ihm direkt durch die Stirn in sein Innerstes geht. Remus bekämpft einen Fluchtimpuls, er verschränkt seine Hände auf den Knien, um zu verstecken, dass sie zittern.

„Anderes Thema" sagt Severus, lehnt sich in seinem Sessel zurück und schlägt elegant die Beine übereinander. „Deine… _Unterbringung_ während des Vollmondes. Ich nehme an, du hast in deiner Muggelumgebung gewisse Vorkehrungen getroffen?"

„Natürlich" sagt Remus verwirrt. „Warum interessiert dich das?"

„Vorkehrungen, die darüber hinaus gehen, dass du dich einfach in einer dunklen Ecke deiner zweifelsfrei luxuriösen Bleibe zusammen rollst?"

Remus atmet, und atmet. Er wartet, bis er sicher sein kann, dass seine Stimme völlig gleichmäßig klingt, als er antwortet.

„Natürlich" sagt er. „Ich verlasse meine Wohnung. Es gibt ein recht gut abgesperrtes Abbruchgelände ein paar Straßen weiter. Ich kann dort ein bisschen laufen, und fast unmöglich ausbrechen. Es ist fast ideal."

„Verwendest du Sicherungszauber?"

„Natürlich. Allein schon, um nicht irgend einem Hundefänger ins Netz zu gehen. Warum willst du das alles wissen? Du… du willst doch nicht etwa…" Er unterbricht sich, streicht sich Haare aus der Stirn, das nervöse Zittern ist in seiner Stimme angekommen.

„Planst du, damit aufzuhören?" fragt er, seine Stimme klingt flach. „Den Trank zu brauen?"

„Nein" sagt Severus und sieht aus wie einer, der ein interessantes Detail entdeckt. „Das könnte ich dir nicht antun, nicht wahr? Dein schweres Schicksal ist so viel besser zu ertragen mit dem Trank."

Remus nickt und starrt vor sich auf den flauschigen Teppichboden.

„Keine Sorge" sagt Severus, und seine Stimme gleitet unter Remus' Kleider wie die Schlange, die Symbol seines Hauses ist. „Derzeit zielen meine Absichten in eine andere Richtung. Du weißt, dass ich einen nicht unerheblichen Teil meiner Zeit – meiner _Freizeit_ – in die Weiterentwicklung des Wolfsbann investiere. Innerhalb der nächsten Monate wird es nötig werden, diese Modifikationen zu testen."

„An mir" sagt Remus, und seine Hände suchen wieder Halt auf seinen Knien.

„In Ermangelung anderer Optionen, an dir" bestätigt Severus.

„Und… was… sind das für… Modifikationen?"

„Ich werde dich im einzelnen in Kenntnis setzen, wenn es so weit ist" sagt Severus. „Im Wesentlichen geht es um die Vereinfachung der Herstellung und damit um Kostensenkung, und um Vereinfachung der Einnahme. Ziel ist, die vollständige Wirkung mit einer einzigen Einnahme zu erzielen."

„Das wäre gut" sagt Remus tonlos.

„Ich hatte mir ein wenig mehr Begeisterung erwartet" sagt Severus kühl. „Schließlich bist du derjenige, der sich über den Geschmack beklagt, seit du ihn einnimmst."

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du dir die Arbeit machst, nur damit er mir besser schmeckt" sagt Remus.

„In der Tat nicht" sagt Severus. „Es geht vielmehr darum, den Trank zur Marktreife weiter zu entwickeln und ein Patent darauf anzumelden."

„Verstehe" sagt Remus. „Und was… ich meine… werden da Nebenwirkungen…?"

„Keine gravierenden" sagt Serverus, und seine Augen funkeln. „Ich werde doch nicht mein einziges Versuchskaninchen beschädigen."

„Ja" flüstert Remus.

„Also kann ich mit deiner Kooperation rechnen?"

„Ja" flüstert Remus.

„Ich schätze mich glücklich" sagt Severus, „in den Genuss der so sprichwörtlichen Loyalität eines Gryffindor zu kommen. Jeder sollte das."

Remus nickt.

„Genug geplaudert" sagt Severus und erhebt sich, seine Roben fließen raschelnd um seine Beine. „Die Vorbereitung von Unterricht ist eine wirklich zeitraubende Angelegenheit. Du erinnerst dich vielleicht."

Remus nickt und kommt mühsam in die Höhe, er bewegt sich wie eine Marionette, deren Fänden durcheinander geraten sind. Er folgt Severus zur Tür.

„Warte hier" weist Severus ihn an, und er steht auf der Schwelle und schaut in den dunklen Gang und erkennt, dass er Dumbledore aufsuchen muss, sofort, ehe die Dinge außer Kontrolle geraten. Er wartet, bis Severus aus seiner privaten Tränkeküche wieder auftaucht und ihm das große, verstöpselte Kupfergefäß überreicht.

„Alle zwei Stunden" sagt er. „Wie bisher auch."

„Ja" sagt Remus heiser. „Gut. Danke."

Er flieht, sobald Severus die Tür hinter dem letzten Zipfel seiner bauschigen Roben zugeschlagen hat. Er rennt den Gang entlang, nimmt zwei auf einmal die Stufen hinauf, biegt in den Außengang, der seine zierlichen Bögen am Mittelhaus entlang reiht, kommt schließlich zu dem Mauervorsprung mit dem grün verfärbten Sandstein und sieht sich um. Keiner da. Er drückt mit der flachen Hand auf den Stein, und der Vorsprung gibt nach und gleitet nach innen. Ein Spalt entsteht, schmal, aber breit genug, wenn man ein verhungerter Werwolf ist (oder fünfzehn und eigentlich nur auf der Suche nach einem ungestörten Ort, um eine verbotene Zigarette zu rauchen). Der Beginn einer klaustrophobisch engen Wendeltreppe wird sichtbar, die in der dicken Außenmauer nach oben führt. Remus zwängt sich durch den Spalt, und lautlos schließt er sich hinter ihm.

„_Lumos_."

Durch die dicke, staubige Luft steigt er nach oben, seine Schritte sinken tief in eine ungestörte Staubschicht. Zwei Stockwerke höher kommt er wieder ans Tageslicht und verschließt sorgfältig den Spalt hinter der Turnierrüstung aus dem fünfzehnten Jahrhundert. Es ist, als hätte er gestern erst die Karte gezeichnet, er hat die Route deutlich vor Augen, die er durch das Schloss nehmen muss, wenn er sich möglichst wenig auf den Fluren bewegen will. Sie führt von der Turnierrüstung in einen schmalen Treppenaufgang, der ein Zwischenstockwerk erschließt, in die dunkle Ecke unter der Treppe und durch einen engen Torbogen, der unsichtbar ist, wenn man nicht weiß, wo man ihn suchen muss. Von dort aus geht es einen steil ansteigenden, dunklen Pfad zwischen zwei Mauern hinauf und hinein in einen still gelegten Kamin, den zu erklettern trotz der rostigen Steighilfen schwierig ist, wenn man eine Flasche Wolfsbann im Arm hat. Den Kamin kann man zur Seite verlassen, ehe man auf Höhe des Daches angekommen ist, man schiebt sich durch einen engen Spalt und kommt hinter dem schwenkbaren Porträt des Baldur von Inning wieder zum Vorschein. Remus keucht und verwendet einige _Clarifico_ auf sein Äußeres. Er will nicht aussehen, als sei er durch den Kamin gekommen, selbst wenn er es ist.

Die letzte Abkürzung, ein kurzer Gang, der die Haupttreppe abschneidet und direkt gegenüber des Ravenclaw-Gemeinschaftsraumes heraus kommt, bleibt ihm verwehrt. Jemand hat im vergangenen Jahr das Passwort geändert. Remus erlaubt sich ein sparsames Lächeln. Offensichtlich wird mit der Karte weiterhin gearbeitet. Er nimmt eilig die Haupttreppe, biegt in den verlassenen Flur ein und kommt vor den beiden steinernen Gargoylen, die den Aufgang zum Büro des Direktors bewachen, zu einem Halt, und hier muss er fest stellen, dass ihm ein weiteres Passwort fehlt.

„Nougatkuchen" sagt er ohne viel Hoffnung, denn es ist das Passwort vom letzten Schuljahr und sicher nicht mehr gültig. Die Gargoylen starren ihn aus ihren steinernen Augen an und bewegen sich nicht vom Fleck.

„Zitronenbonbon?" versucht er es. „Schokofrosch? Berty-Botts-Bohnen? Ach verdammt." Er umklammert seinen Wolfsbann und starrt die Gargoylen an, die zurück starren.

„Marzipankartoffeln?" sagt er und überlegt schon, welche der vielen geheimen Abkürzungen ihn am schnellsten zu Minervas Büro bringt, als die Gargoylen plötzlich zum Leben erwachen und auf die Seite springen. Der Treppenaufgang öffnet sich.

„Zuckerwatte" sagt Dumbledore liebenswürdig. „Das aktuelle Passwort. Hallo, Remus, mein Junge. Schön, dich zu sehen."

„Direktor" sagt Remus und atmet tief durch vor lauter Erleichterung. Dumbledore hatte immer schon diese Aura von „Alles wird gut" um sich, sie hat auf einen elfjährigen, verängstigten kleinen Werwolf gewirkt und wirkt auch auf einen erwachsenen, genauso verängstigten. „Ich muss Sie sprechen" sagt er. „Es ist dringend. Entschuldigen Sie mein… mein Eindringen."

„Es gibt nichts zu entschuldigen" sagt Dumbledore und blinzelt über den Rand seiner halbmondförmigen Brillengläser. „Ich war gerade auf dem Weg in die Küche für ein verfrühtes Abendessen. Ich würde mich über ein wenig Gesellschaft freuen."

„Ich denke, ich sollte mich nicht öffentlich auf den Gängen sehen lassen" sagt Remus zögernd.

„Aber unbedingt" sagt Dumbledore zwinkernd, macht einen Schritt von der Treppe und zieht Remus mit sich, während hinter ihm die Gargoylen wieder auf ihren Posten springen.

„Wie geht's dir, mein Junge?" fragt er, während er Remus vor sich her den Gang entlang schiebt.

„Man lebt" sagt Remus, der es nicht sonderlich schätzt, _mein Junge _genannt zu werden, aber nicht weiß, was er dagegen unternehmen könnte. „Morgen ist Vollmond, und die Tage vorher sind immer noch schwierig."

„Zumindest siehst du aus wie jemand, der ein zusätzliches Abendessen gut gebrauchen kann" sagt Dumbledore beschwingt. „Und auf dem Weg können wir schon einen Blick auf dein Problem werfen. Worum geht es denn?"

„Ich weiß es nicht genau" sagt Remus und zögert nun doch. „Ich war gerade bei Severus, und… ich glaube, ich bin gerade erpresst worden."

„Von Severus?" fragt Dumbledore amüsiert.

„Ja" sagt Remus und lässt dem Direktor den Vortritt auf die Haupttreppe. „Wenn ich nicht kooperiere, behält er den Wolfsbann ein."

„Das hat er so direkt gesagt?"

„Natürlich nicht" sagt Remus. „Wann sagt Severus schon einmal etwas _direkt_?"

„Da hast du recht" sagt Dumbledore und sieht so vergnügt aus, dass Remus sich schon beinahe nicht mehr ernst genommen fühlt.

„Und in welcher Form sollst du kooperieren?" erkundigt er sich.

„Ich weiß nicht genau" sagt Remus. „Ich soll die Versuchsperson für ein paar Modifikationen am Wolfsbann sein. Das wäre ja so weit noch in Ordnung, ich bin ihm ja auch wirklich dankbar, dass er mich damit versorgt, aber da war auch etwas von Loyalität, und dass ich wissen müsste, auf welcher Seite ich stehe, und ich glaube nicht, dass er die _große Sache _gemeint hat. Sie wissen schon."

„Sirius Black" sagt Dumbledore lächelnd, und Remus, der mit seiner Erklärung gerade zu diesem Teil hatte kommen wollen, sagt „Ja" und staunt.

„Na endlich" sagt Dumbledore. „Das wurde aber auch Zeit. Wie geht es ihm? Hat er Neuigkeiten mitgebracht?"

„Er hat sich noch nicht…" Remus bricht ab, als eine heiße Welle ihn überspült. _Beinahe. Beinahe verraten. Pass doch auf, Idiot. _„Wir haben noch nicht viel geredet" sagt er und versucht, seinen Atem zu mäßigen.

Dumbledore dreht sich auf der Treppe zu ihm um, seine wasserblauen Augen funkeln. Remus klammert sich an das kupferne Gefäß in seinem Arm und versucht, den Blick möglichst unbefangen zu erwidern. Er endet mit glühenden Wangen in vertiefter Betrachtung des Treppengeländers.

„Geht es dir nicht gut?" fragt Dumbledore und ist plötzlich besorgt oder gibt sich zumindest den perfekten Anschein.

„Kreislauf" murmelt Remus hilflos. „Bisschen schlecht. Geht schon."

„Dann ist die Küche genau der richtige Ort für dich" sagt Dumbledore und setzt seinen Weg fort. Sie erreichen den Treppenabsatz und biegen nach rechts, einen langen Gang entlang, hinter dessen Türen der Nachmittagsunterricht stattfindet.

„Ich kann dich beruhigen" nimmt Dumbledore den Faden wieder auf. „Ich habe Severus gebeten, dir auch weiterhin den Wolfsbann zur Verfügung zu stellen, und er wird mir diesen Wunsch zweifelsohne erfüllen."

„Es geht mir gar nicht so sehr um den Wolfsbann" sagt Remus. „Ich hätte es schwer ohne, vor allem in meiner derzeitigen Situation, aber meine eigentliche Angst ist, dass Severus Sirius an das Ministerium verrät."

„Würde er das tun?" sagt Dumbledore leichthin. „Ich glaube nicht."

„Wenn es ihm in den Kram passt" sagt Remus. „Er hat deutlich gemacht, dass es ein paar Dinge gibt, die er ihm auch nach fünfundzwanzig Jahren nicht verziehen hat. Ich meine, es wird schwierig genug, ihn auf Dauer vor den Dementoren und vor dem Ministerium zu verstecken. Wir können ihn nicht auch noch vor Severus verstecken, vor allem dann nicht, wenn sie beide im Orden zusammen arbeiten sollen."

„Hm" sagt Dumbledore. „Wir könnten ihm natürlich einen weit entfernten Unterschlupf besorgen, auf dem indischen Subkontinent zum Beispiel. Auch die Wildnis von Australien böte sich an. Ich spreche von Sirius, übrigens, nicht von Severus."

„Was?" sagt Remus entsetzt. „Nein! Das… ich… ich glaube nicht, dass er damit einverstanden wäre. Er war so lange unterwegs. Er ist gerade erst wieder daheim angekommen. Das, das… können wir ihm nicht antun."

„Ja" sagt Dumbledore, und vor ihm öffnet sich von selbst die Tür, die in den Küchentrakt führt. „Das wichtigste ist, immer zu wissen, wo man daheim ist." Er blinzelt Remus zu und bückt seine hohe Gestalt durch die enge Türöffnung, und Remus lässt ihm den Vortritt und wünscht sich dringend, die Welt würde aufhören, in Andeutungen zu ihm zu sprechen.

oooOOOooo

Die nächste Ansage, die ihn trifft, ist von unangenehmer Klarheit.

„Sie haben einen Hund da in Ihrer Wohnung" sagt die Hausmeisterin, die grob geschätzt Remus' doppeltes Gewicht hat und nach Zigaretten stinkt. „Schaffen Sie ihn weg, oder ich hole die Polizei und schmeiße Sie mitsamt dem Vieh raus."

„Es ist nur vorübergehend" sagt Remus entschuldigend. „Freunde von mir mussten sehr plötzlich verreisen und haben mich gebeten, auszuhelfen."

„Hunde sind nicht erlaubt in diesem Haus" bellt sie. „Auch nicht vorübergehend. Schaffen Sie ihn weg, oder ich schmeiße Sie raus."

„Wo ist denn das Problem? Hat er gebellt oder etwas?"

„Er hat nicht nur _gebellt_" sagt sie drohend. „Seit Stunden macht er einen unerträglichen Lärm da oben! Die Nachbarn haben sich beschwert!"

„Das tut mir leid" sagt Remus. „Es kommt nicht wieder vor."

„Natürlich nicht" sagt die Hausmeisterin. „Weil Sie ihn umgehend weg bringen werden, ist das klar?"

„Völlig klar" sagt Remus und schiebt sich an ihr vorbei zur Treppe.

Er hört das jämmerliche Wimmern schon durch die Tür, während er nach dem Hausschlüssel kramt. Als er die Tür öffnet, reißt es ab und wird durch gewaltiges, lärmendes Gebell ersetzt, das sich in den Höhen vor lauter Begeisterung überschlägt. Remus schiebt sich in den dunklen Flur und wird umgehend von einem großen, warmen Gewicht gegen die Wand geworfen. Er spürt Pfoten auf seiner Brust und eine euphorische Zunge in seinem Gesicht, und das Gebell geht in glückliches Jaulen über.

„Ist ja gut" sagt Remus gepresst, während er gleichzeitig versucht, die Tür zu schließen, die sehr feuchte Hundezunge aus seinem Gesicht zu entfernen und sein sorgsam verschnürtes Paket nicht fallen zu lassen, in dem unter anderem auch der Wolfsbann verstaut ist. „Aus! Hör auf! Sitz, oder irgendetwas! So. Guter Hund."

Er hat die Tür mit dem Fuß erwischt, sie fällt ins Schloss. Padfoot setzt alle seine Pfoten wieder auf den Boden, hopst wie ein Gummiball und umkreist Remus schwanzwedelnd, der mit seiner kostbaren Fracht hinüber ins Wohnzimmer geht und sich noch wundert, was das für weiche, leichte, graue Klumpen sind, die träge um seine Füße trudeln.

„Oh" sagt er und nimmt den Anblick in sich auf. „Du hast das Sofa zerstört."

Padfoot winselt schuldbewusst und legt sich flach auf den Boden, von wo aus er zu Remus hinauf schielt, der sich dem Sofa vorsichtig nähert und den Schaden begutachtet. Harte Krallen und ein räuberisches Gebiss haben den dunkelgrünen Bezugsstoff zerfetzt und aufgerissen und ein tiefes Loch in die Schaumstoff-Füllung gegraben. Vorsichtig setzt Remus sein Paket ab, nimmt die karierte Decke vom Boden und schüttelt sie aus. Die Schaumstoffklumpen wehen auseinander und sammeln sich in den Ecken wie dicker, grauer Schnee.

„Du weißt, dass das nicht mein Sofa war" sagt Remus. „Die Wohnung ist möbliert. Alles, was mir hier drin gehört, kann ich in einem Rucksack davon tragen. Hast du eine Vorstellung, wie ich diesen Schaden beheben soll?"

Padfoot jault und rutscht näher.

„Verdammt" sagt Remus. „Was stimmt nicht mit dir? Kannst du dich nicht mal auf deine zwei Beine stellen und deinen Verstand einschalten? Ich war keine zwei Stunden weg. Das muss doch zu überbrücken sein."

Padfoot jault. Remus seufzt. „Ganze Arbeit" informiert er das schuldbewusste Bündel Hund und betastet die feuchten, zerkauten Ränder des grünen Stoffes. „Ein _Reparo_ schafft das nicht mehr. Das heißt, _jemand_ muss sich hinsetzen und einen Spruch für diesen Mist entwickeln. Ha! Mein Doktorvater würde sich im Grabe umdrehen, wenn er wüsste, dass ich meine Forschung dazu verwende, hässliche Sofas zu reparieren."

Padfoot jault und presst seine Schnauze gegen Remus' Knie, dann rutscht er an Remus vorbei, immer noch mit eingezogenem Schwanz, und beschnüffelt das Paket.

„Aufmerksamkeitsspanne eines Dreijährigen" schnaubt Remus und schiebt Padfoot weg, bevor der ein Loch in Papier und Karton beißen kann. „Aber ja, es ist Essen drin. Auch für dich. Mit besten Grüßen aus der Schulküche." Er schnappt das Paket vom Boden und trägt es in die Küche, Padfoot auf den Fersen.

„Na, komm" sagt Remus seufzend. „Ein Stück Wurst für dich, und für mich einen Tee. Zumindest ich hab' mir das jetzt verdient."


	3. Samstag

Da sind wir wieder, und es ist Samstag. Den Vollmond verpasst um ein paar tage im wirklichen Leben, aber hier steht er vor der Tür und wirft seine Schatten…

Es ist ein kurzer Samstag, nicht traurig sein, Sonntag wird länger.

Und für alle meine wunderbaren, kritischen und klugen ReviewerInnen, die sich ihre Gedanken über Padfoot gemacht haben: Wartet, bis der Mond vorbei ist.

Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel Eins. Immer noch nicht meins.

Obwohl ich diesen beiden großartigen Jungs liebend gerne meine Telefonnummer geben würde :o)

Also, eine Runde Wolfsbann für alle (schön schlucken!) und los geht's.

**SAMSTAG**

Der erste Tee an diesem Tag wird auch der letzte bleiben, denn er schmeckt scheußlich, bitter und sauer und irgendwie verbrannt. Dabei schmeckt er wie an jedem anderen Tag, und an jedem anderen Tag hätte Remus ihn kommentarlos getrunken, eine vernünftige, durchschnittliche Tasse Tee, nicht besonders teuer und daher auch nicht besonders großartig, aber gut genug, um einen gewöhnlichen Tag damit zu beginnen, nur dass heute kein gewöhnlicher Tag ist. Es ist der Tag vor dem Mond.

Er ist aufgewacht mit verschwommener Sicht und einem Geruch von Hund in der Nase, der ihm vertrauter ist, als er es sein sollte. Er ist über Padfoot gestiegen, der die Nacht zusammengerollt auf dem Bettvorleger verbracht hat, und hat sich in die Küche getastet und eine kleine Überschwemmung angerichtet bei dem Versuch, Tee zu machen. Er muss nicht in den Spiegel sehen, um zu wissen, dass die Wolfsaugen wieder da sind, sie kommen immer über Nacht und sind seltsam und gelb und sehr fremd in dem unrasierten, blassen Gesicht, seit einigen Jahren passiert ihm das, seit dreizehn Jahren genau genommen, seit seine Welt aus den Fugen geraten ist, er hat darüber gelesen, extremer psychischer Stress kann den Prozess der Wandlung beeinflussen, er schätzt, er kann von Glück reden, dass ihm nicht schon Tage vorher ein Fell wächst.

Und dann steht er wieder am Fenster und trinkt aus der gepunkteten Tasse, weil er es jeden Morgen so macht, weil er nicht einsieht, sich vom Wolf diktieren zu lassen, und weil er sich weigert, einen Tee weg zu schütten, dem objektiv nichts fehlt. Er betrachtet seine wolfsäugige Reflexion in der schmutzigen Fensterscheibe und denkt, dass er noch mehr Scheußlichkeiten schlucken wird, ehe der Wolf kommt, wie er es die ganze Nacht über schon getan hat, alle zwei Stunden, stinkendes schwarzes Zeug, das bitterer und giftiger und alchimikalischer schmeckt als jeder Tee, das zwischen den Zähnen knirscht und einfach nicht über die Zunge will. Remus glaubt, dass es der Wolf ist, der gegen sein Schicksal ankämpft und bewirkt, dass er sich so gar nicht an den Geschmack gewöhnen kann, dass er nach jedem Schluck seine gesamte Willenskraft benötigt, um sich nicht sofort zu übergeben, und manchmal denkt er, dass es die Mühe nicht wert wäre, wenn nicht so viele Muggel um ihn wären, wenn nicht der Zaun immer ein Loch haben könnte, das er bisher übersehen hat, und wenn er nicht danach so schnell wie möglich wieder auf den Beinen sein müsste, weil er sich noch mehr Krankheitstage unmöglich leisten kann. Manchmal beneidet er die schottischen Werwölfe, die in den Highlands leben und abgestumpft genug sind, dass es ihnen egal ist, wenn zum Vollmond mal ein Schaf drauf geht, oder eine Kuh, oder ein Muggel.

Mit Todesverachtung trinkt er seine Tasse leer. Er hat seine Methoden entwickelt, den Tag zu verbringen. Er zieht die Vorhänge zu, um die Sonne draußen zu halten, seine Sicht ist im Dämmerlicht am besten. Er kann nicht lesen am Tag vorher, Wolfsaugen können das nicht, aber er kann sich auf dem Bett zusammen rollen und das Radio laufen lassen und ein wenig dösen, und wenn Unruhe und Bewegungsdrang zu heftig werden, steht er auf und putzt seine Wohnung, auf die Muggel-Art, nur die stinkenden Putzmittel lässt er weg, es ist eine sinnvolle Beschäftigung und gibt ihm überdies das Gefühl, ein zivilisiertes Wesen zu sein. („Hallo" hat er einmal zu Dumbledore und Pomfrey gesagt. „Ich bin ein Mensch. Ein Mensch. Behandelt mich bitte nicht wie ein Monster." Heute, nachdem er oft genug wie ein Monster behandelt worden ist, weiß er, dass die beiden nichts weniger als das je getan haben.) Dann kommt der Moment, in dem er zu nichts mehr in der Lage ist als hin und her zu laufen, wie ein eingesperrtes Tier, immer hin und her zwischen Tür und Fenster, und irgendwann nimmt er dann seine Sachen und eilt mit gesenktem Blick durch den beängstigenden Lärm und Gestank der Großstadt und sperrt sich auf dem Abbruchgrundstück ein, das mittlerweile mit einem dichten Netz an Sicherungszaubern umsponnen ist, er hat Wochen daran gearbeitet und findet immer noch kleine Lücken, die man schließen muss. Und, Padfoot hin oder her, heute wird es nicht anders sein, er hat es dreizehn Jahre ohne jede Hilfe ausgestanden, elf davon ohne den Wolfsbann, es müssen mehr als hundertfünfzig Wandlungen gewesen sein, da wird er sicher nichts ändern, nur weil ein Streuner plötzlich ein Dach über dem Kopf braucht.

Und dann ist es natürlich doch anders. Remus ist noch nicht zur Hälfte durch mit Abstauben, als Padfoot Gassi gehen will.

„Fang nicht an, mir auf die Nerven zu gehen" sagt Remus. „Ich hab' dir das Sofa noch nicht verziehen."

Padfoot jault und sieht zur Tür.

„Es gibt ein paar Lösungen für dein Problem" sagt Remus eine Spur schärfer als beabsichtigt. „Und keine davon beinhaltet die Notwendigkeit meinerseits, auf die Straße zu gehen."

Padfoot weicht zurück und jault.

„Ich kann nicht raus, mit diesen Augen" sagt Remus. „Denk doch ein bisschen mit, oder ist das zu viel verlangt."

Padfoot legt eine unüberhörbare Dringlichkeit in sein Jaulen und fixiert die Tür. Remus stöhnt, schmeißt den Lappen hin, geht zur Wohnungstür und reißt sie auf.

„Geh allein Gassi" sagt er und zeigt in den wohltuend dämmerigen Flur. Padfoot klemmt den buschigen Schwanz zwischen die Hinterläufe und winselt.

„Dann komm auf deine zwei Beine, und mach hier keinen Aufstand!" faucht Remus und wirft die Tür wieder zu. Er hat kaum wieder den Putzlappen zwischen den Fingern, als Padfoot wieder bei ihm ist, er hat etwas zwischen den Zähnen, das Remus als den Gürtel seiner Robe identifiziert, und legt es ihm vor die Füße.

„Was soll ich damit?" knurrt Remus. Padfoot setzt sich und schaut mit hoffnungsvollem blauem Blick zu Remus hinauf.

„Es als Hundeleine verwenden?" fragt Remus, und Padfoot hebt den Kopf und gibt ein kurzes Wuffen von sich.

„Und dich als eine Art Blindenhund?"

Wuff, und begeistertes Schwanzwedeln.

„Ja, klar" sagt Remus und fragt sich, seit wann er eigentlich wieder Padfoots Sprache versteht. „Warum mache ich nicht gleich einen kompletten Idioten aus mir."

Padfoot grinst. Remus knurrt, schmeißt seinen Lappen ins Waschbecken und sammelt den Gürtel vom Boden auf, der aus weichem braunem Stoff ist, die Ecken sind feucht und etwas angekaut. Er dreht ihn in den Händen und schaut zu Padfoot hinunter, dessen Blick Eisberge schmelzen könnte.

„Also gut" sagt er seufzend. „Wenn ich danach meine Ruhe habe."

Padfoot kläfft begeistert, mäßigt sich aber zu einem glücklichen Jaulen, als Remus ihm mit verzweifelter Schnelligkeit die Hand um die Schnauze legt.

„Leise" sagt er. „Die holen sonst die Polizei und schmeißen uns beide aus der Wohnung."

Padfoot gibt keinen Ton von sich, während Remus ihm das provisorische Halsband umknotet und sich in seine Stiefel zwängt, aber seine Augen blitzen glücklich.

Sie schleichen sich durch den dunklen Hausflur, die Treppen hinunter und auf die Straße, die laut ist und ihn einem betäubenden Gemisch von Gerüchen aussetzt und ihn mit grellem Sonnenlicht flutet, und ein Fluchtimpuls drängt ihn zurück in den Hausflur, doch Padfoot zieht es zum Laternenpfahl, und Remus bleibt nichts übrig, als sich ziehen zu lassen, obwohl die Mittagssonne die letzten Schatten zwischen den Häusern verdrängt und ihn praktisch blind macht. Dann strebt Padfoot vorwärts, und er folgt, jeder Schritt ist von der seltsamen Empfindung begleitet, die man hat, wenn man eine Treppenstufe übersieht. Er spürt Padfoot an seinem Bein, die improvisierte Leine hat er sich mehrfach um die Hand geschlungen, aber Padfoot ist so dicht bei ihm, dass sie trotzdem durchhängt. Er gibt nach und schließt die Augen und lässt sich führen, die Fingerspitzen in Padfoots Fell, und das unsichere Gefühl verliert sich. Padfoot bringt ihn von der Hauptstraße weg in eine ruhigere Seitenstraße, und nach einer Weile knirscht Kies unter Remus' Stiefeln, es wird schattig und riecht nach Gras, Padfoot hat den einzigen grünen Fleck in der Betonwüste gefunden, einen winzigen Park mit Spielplatz, Ententeich und Bäumen. Padfoot wechselt die Richtung, und aus dem Kies wird Gras. Remus blinzelt, als seine Knie gegen etwas Hartes geschoben werden, das sich als Parkbank heraus stellt. Er setzt sich gehorsam, und Padfoot springt neben ihm auf die Bank und legt ihm den Kopf in den Schoß. Das Sonnenlicht wird durch die Bäume gefiltert und erträglich, und Remus blinzelt auf Padfoot hinunter, der diese unbekümmerte Hundeart an den Tag legt, sein Wohlbefinden zu zeigen, er schnauft und streckt sich und lässt das Weiße in seinen Augen blitzen, und Remus findet die Stelle zwischen den weichen Hundeohren, an der seine Finger dreizehn Jahre lang nicht gewesen sind, und macht Padfoots Glück komplett. Und obwohl Padfoot sehr bald in trägen Halbschlaf sinkt, erzählt Remus ihm vom Mond und von seinen Nachforschungen, wäre er nicht Arithmantiker, es wäre ein sehr passabler Astronom aus ihm geworden. Man kann alles wissenschaftlich betrachten, das ist Remus' Überzeugung, und das meiste verliert dadurch an Schrecken.

„Zusammenhänge" sagt er zu dem schläfrigen Hund, der schwer auf seinen Beinen liegt. „Zusammenhänge verstehen, weißt du. Darauf kommt es an. Sich nicht einfach ausliefern, sondern wenigstens wissen, was passiert, wenn man es schon nicht ändern kann. Lykantrophie ist mehr, als einfach nur zum Wolf werden, wenn Vollmond ist. Es gibt unzählige Zwischenstadien. Heute, zum Beispiel. Mondaufgang ist um sechzehn Uhr vierunddreißig. Sonnenuntergang aber erst gegen halb zehn. Das heißt, der Wolf kommt um halb zehn, weil er nicht kommt, so lange die Sonne am Himmel ist. Aber frage nicht, wie es mir ab halb fünf geht, wenn der Wolf den Mond spürt. Kein Spaß, glaub mir. Dafür ist der Spuk um drei Uhr achtzehn auch schon wieder vorbei."

Padfoot knurrt und rückt seinen schweren Schädel zurecht.

„Nein" antwortet Remus der kritischen Stimme in seinem Kopf, die sich beinahe so anhört wie die von Sirius (wie die von Sirius, der keine dreißig ist und am gemeinsamen Küchentisch sitzt und über Remus spottet, der sich in einen wissenschaftlichen Monolog verstiegen hat und gestikulierend zwischen Tisch und Fenster hin und her geht). „Es tut nicht weniger weh deshalb. Aber es ist doch beruhigend zu wissen, warum es weh tut, und warum mal mehr und mal weniger. Doch, finde ich schon. Ich finde das sehr beruhigend."

Padfoot hufft träge, und Remus lässt die seidigen Ohren durch seine Finger gleiten und wagt zum ersten Mal einen Gedanken daran, ob es nicht vielleicht doch gut wäre, Padfoot dabei zu haben, wenn er nun schon mal hier ist.

„Wie sieht's denn aus?" fragt er ihn. „Hast du schon Pläne für heute abend?"

Padfoot hebt den Kopf und überschüttet Remus mit einem Blick, der so restlos voller Entrüstung ist, dass Remus lachen muss, er weiß genau, wie er diesen Blick zu deuten hat, und die Gewissheit macht ihm ein warmes Gefühl irgendwo in der Herzgegend.

„Entschuldige" sagt er und schert sich nicht um die merkwürdigen Blicke, die ihm Spaziergänger zuwerfen. „Die Höflichkeit gebietet, zu fragen. Es wird übrigens ein bisschen anders sein als früher. Nein, nicht nur, weil alles anders ist. Einfacher für dich. Für uns beide. Ja, es hängt mit diesem Zeug zusammen, das ich ständig schlucke. Nein. Ich erklär's dir, wenn du nicht durch Hundedamen und Mülltonnen abgelenkt bist."

Sie sitzen und lassen sich von der Sonne wärmen und Remus genießt den Augenblick der Ruhe, der so selten ist für einen Tag _davor_, bis es wieder Zeit ist für den Wolfsbann, und Padfoot beendet sein Schläfchen und bringt Remus nach Hause mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit, als hätte er immer schon da gewohnt.

Und dann ist es halb fünf, und der Wolf kommt. Remus ist rechtzeitig auf das Abbruchgrundstück umgezogen, die karierte Decke und eine lose braune Robe zusammengerollt im Arm, die er bis zur Wandlung trägt, der Wolf hat ihm bei seinen gewaltsamen Versuchen, sich von Kleidung zu befreien, genügend Hemden und Hosen zerrissen.

Das Abbruchgrundstück ist ein Glücksfall für einen Großstadtwolf: eine Fabrikruine, der die Fensterscheiben fehlen, umgeben von einem breiten Streifen wilder Vegetation, hüfthohes Gras und Disteln und junge Bäume, die den brüchigen Teer gesprengt haben, und ein hoher Bauzaun, der Sichtschutz zur Straße bietet.

Padfoot folgt ihm mit gesenktem Kopf und besorgtem Blick, als er einen für vier Pfoten gut gangbaren Weg ins Innere einschlägt und sich in einem ehemaligen Büro einrichtet. Die Fensteröffnung geht auf einen Innenhof, in dem eine Birke mit ihren Blättern raschelt, es maskiert den Großstadtlärm, wenigstens ein wenig. Dann greift der Wolf an und Remus geht stöhnend in die Knie, fünf Stunden wird er jetzt das Vergnügen haben mit weiß glühenden Kopfschmerzen und einem Reißen und Brennen im ganzen Körper, als risse man ihm bei lebendigem Leib die Knochen aus dem Fleisch. Padfoot jault und ist an seiner Seite, und obwohl alles ist wie immer, ist es doch ganz anders, denn Remus kann sein Stöhnen in dunklem Fell ersticken und nicht nur in einer fadenscheinigen Decke, und er hat etwas Warmes zum Anlehnen zwischen den Krämpfen, nicht nur eine schmutzige Betonwand.

Dann ist die verfluchte Sonne endlich untergegangen, und endlich explodieren Remus' Knochen, und er schreit, als es ihn auf alle Viere wirft, und wie jedes Mal hat er sich vorgenommen, die Augen offen zu lassen und die eigene Verwandlung zu sehen, endlich einmal Zeuge werden, aber auch diesmal verschließt das irrsinnige Reißen ihm Augen und Ohren, der Wolf ist nicht zimperlich, und erst, als der Schmerz von ihm abfällt wie eine Decke, kann er die Augen wieder öffnen und einen Blick hinunter auf seine Pfoten werfen.

Er duckt sich rückwärts aus seiner Robe und schüttelt sich. Alles ist anders, Perspektive, Licht, Gerüche, Geräusche, aber der Wolf ist ruhig, Remus darf ihn führen. Und noch etwas ist anders, ein scharfer Geruch, lange her, aber sehr vertraut, der Wolf heult und Remus lässt ihn, und er lässt ihn hinüber gehen zu dem lange vermissten Rudelmitglied, das sich auf den Rücken wirft und winselnd die Kehle zeigt, scharfe Schwaden von Angst steigen von ihm auf. Plötzliche Wut überspült den Wolf, und er wehrt sich gegen die Kontrolle, er will über den anderen herfallen, wie er es im letzten Sommer gemacht hat, ihn strafen dafür, dass er so lange dem Ruf nicht gefolgt ist, ihn strafen für die fürchterlichen Kellernächte, ihn strafen, bis Blut fließt. Der Wolf knurrt wild, die Ohren sind im Fell verschwunden. Remus lässt ihn ein wenig von der Kette, und der Wolf steigt über Padfoot und versenkt sein blitzendes Gebiss in dessen Kehle, bis das Winseln in entsetztes Jaulen übergeht, und dann bedeutet Remus ihm, dass es genug ist, die Rangfolge hinreichend geklärt, und widerstrebend löst der Wolf seine Fänge und fährt mit der Zunge über die Bissstelle und ist enttäuscht, kein Blut zu schmecken. Padfoot liegt in einer Art Schreckensstarre, die Pfoten in der Luft, die Augen zeigen das Weiße, und der Wolf zieht sich zurück und wendet sich ab, das wäre geklärt, Zeit jetzt für einen Kontrollgang durch das Revier.

Die Welt ist beneidenswert einfach für den Wolf. Es gibt nur oben oder unten, beißen oder gebissen werden, Alpha oder Omega, es gibt keine Kompromisse, keine Rücksichten, keine Höflichkeiten, kein Versteckspiel. Wäre er nur ein Animagus, er könnte etwas finden an dieser Daseinsform.

Er springt auf einen Haufen Bauschutt und von dort durch ein Fenster ins Freie, der Mond ist dick und gelb und hoch am Himmel, und der Wolf streckt sich und rennt, weil es sich gut anfühlt, den eigenen starken Körper zu spüren, und weil es gut ist gegen die Wut.


	4. Sonntag

Da sind wir also, es ist Sonntag, der Mond ist ausgestanden, und es sind ein paar Antworten fällig.

**Disclaimer:** immer noch siehe Kapitel eins.

**Besondere Grüße **an dieser Stelle an **ginny-w**; die so nett reviewt, vielen Dank :o)

**Soundtrack: **(auch wenn ich eigentlich aus dem Spice-Girls-Alter längst raus bin) Melanie C: First Day of my Life, weil es ein echt schöner Titel ist.

So. Eine Runde Katerfrühstück für alle, und los geht's.

**SONNTAG**

Das Erwachen geschieht zäh und auch nur, weil etwas anders ist als sonst. Wie eine klebrige Masse haftet der Schlaf an ihm und will ihn nicht los lassen. Er liegt in seinem Bett, das Gesicht ins Kissen gedrückt, und verfolgt träge, wie sein Körper sich ganz allmählich, Stück für Stück, zuschaltet. Beine? Wieder da, und lassen sich bewegen. Langsam. Muskeln noch schwach, und schmerzen, jeder einzelne. Arme? Ja. Da sind sie. Schwer, und viel zu lang, wo doch eben noch kompakte Vorderläufe waren. Kopf lässt sich drehen. Gut. Mal die Augen auf?

Er blinzelt und lässt die schweren Augenlider wieder fallen. Träge Bilder gaukeln durch seinen Geist. Padfoot, der jaulend unter ihm liegt. Der Mond, der sein fast grelles Licht über den weißen Flaum der Disteln schüttet. Eine Katze, die sich oben auf dem Bauzaun fest klammert und den Schreck ihres Lebens aussteht. Remus lächelt müde. Hände, die seinen zitternden, hilflosen Körper in Empfang nehmen und in eine Decke hüllen, nachdem der Wolf ihn auf den kalten Betonboden gespieen hat, um vor der Sonne zu fliehen.

Hände…?

Die ihm Haare aus dem Gesicht streichen. Trockene, kühle Lippen auf seiner heißen Stirn. Arme, die ihn mehr tragen als stützen.

Remus macht die Augen auf.

Und das ist es, was anders ist. Jemand werkelt in der Küche, das Radio dudelt leise, Remus hört Töpfe klappern. Ein scharfer, angebrannter Geruch hängt in der Luft. Die Vorhänge sind geschlossen und lassen einen breiten Streifen Sonnenlicht durch den Spalt in den Raum.

Jemand summt.

Remus starrt auf den Sonnenstreifen, der längst verblasstes Blau auf dem alten Linoleum wieder zum Leben erweckt. Sein Herz schlägt ihm irgendwo im Hals. Langsam treten seine Füße die Bettdecke zu einem dicken Klumpen am Fußende des Bettes, dann bringt er seine Beine nach vorne, bis sie über den Rand kippen und seine nackten Füße den kühlen Boden berühren. Mühsam stützt er sich mit der Hand ab und kommt zum Sitzen. Sein Kopf schwimmt, der Raum dreht sich. Die weiche braune Robe, die seinen Körper bedeckt, fühlt sich an, als sei sie aus Brennesseln gemacht.

Er unternimmt das Wagnis und steht auf, er taumelt ein paar Schritte, fängt sich am Tisch, sein Blick ist starr, sehr konzentriert. Zwei Schritte, und die Sofalehne nimmt ihn in Empfang und geleitet ihn zum Regal. Durch die Tür und quer über den Flur sieht er, dass in dem kleinen fensterlosen Badezimmer Licht brennt. Eine kleine Seenlandschaft aus Pfützen ziert den Boden, dazwischen erheben sich kleine Hügel aus zusammen geknüllten Handtüchern.

Er löst sich vom Regal, taumelt die paar Schritte bis zur Küchentür und fängt sich im Türrahmen.

Einer steht am Herd, hoch gewachsen, Schultern ein wenig breit für die schmalen Hüften, die langen Beine in abgetragenen Jeans, deren Saum sich in Fäden auflöst. Feuchtes schwarzes Haar fließt seinen Rücken hinunter, jemand hat sichtlich viel Mühe darauf verwendet, allen Filz heraus zu kämmen. Er trägt ein Hemd mit hoch geschlagenen Ärmeln, es ist ihm ein wenig zu kurz und zu eng um die Schultern, Remus kennt dieses Hemd, er hat nur zwei, da ist es nicht schwer, den Überblick zu behalten.

Eine Pfanne wird vom Herd gerissen und landet im Ausguss.

„Mist, blöder" sagt eine Stimme, ein wenig tiefer als in Remus' Erinnerung und etwas heiser, aber so vertraut, dass es ihm beinahe die Füße weg zieht.

Er schlingt die Arme um sich, der Türrahmen hält zuverlässig sein Gewicht. Er nimmt allen Mut zusammen.

„Hübsches Hemd" sagt er.

Der andere fährt herum.

„Moony" sagt er. „Himmel! Hast du mich erschreckt. Du bist schon wach?"

„Ja" sagt Remus tonlos, und sein Blick versinkt in diesem Gesicht, das aus der Vergangenheit zu ihm kommt, während ihm gleichzeitig schlecht wird, weil jemand ihn _Moony_ genannt hat. Der Name löst eine Kaskade von Gefühlen aus, mit denen er nicht fertig wird, und so konzentriert er sich auf dieses Gesicht, das schön ist wie immer und doch anders als erwartet, es ist alles ein wenig _zu_ in diesem Gesicht: Augen zu groß und zu blau, Jochbein zu geschwungen, Wangen zu tief, Mund zu breit, Nase zu griechisch. Falten zu scharf. Empfindungen zu offensichtlich, Angst und Freude und Eifer und Verwirrung, die sich in rascher Folge abwechseln, aber zumindest das war schon immer so, man hat Sirius Black schon immer lesen können, zumindest Remus konnte das.

Er fischt die Pfanne aus dem Ausguss und hält sie Remus entgegen.

„Ich wollte Frühstück machen" sagt er und lacht hilflos. „Ich war ganz früh schon einkaufen. Ich hab's total vermasselt. Ich glaube, ich bin so ziemlich aus der Übung."

Remus wirft einen Blick in die Pfanne, es ist etwas wie verkohlte Spiegeleier darin, begleitet von verkrüppelten, harten schwarzen Dingern, die einmal Speck gewesen sein könnten. Schillernde Fettaugen schwimmen auf glibberigen Resten von Eiweiß, und Remus' Magen kapituliert. Er presst die Hand vor den Mund und stürzt vorwärts zum Waschbecken, und dann hängt er drüber und erbricht bittere Galle, bis sein Magen sich anfühlt wie ein harter, stacheliger Klumpen, aber die Dinge, die ihn wirklich schmerzen, lassen sich nicht einfach auskotzen, und deshalb ringt er um Atem und schluckt gegen den Brechreiz an und lässt sich Wasser übers Gesicht laufen, bis er sich wieder im Griff hat. Er tastet nach einem Handtuch und bekommt eines in die Hand gedrückt.

„Vielen Dank" sagt Sirius. „Deine Komplimente sind doch immer wieder die besten."

Remus tastet sich auf den Küchenstuhl und reibt sich das Gesicht trocken, und als er das Handtuch vom Gesicht nimmt, sieht er, dass Sirius vor ihm in die Hocke gegangen ist und ihn betrachtet, mit etwas wie Verwunderung.

„Du bist ja ganz grau" sagt er. „Deine Haare. Ganz grau. Komisch. Ist mir bisher gar nicht aufgefallen. Und dünn bist du, meine Güte."

„Tja" sagt Remus, seine Stimme schwankt noch ein wenig. „Ich nehme an, als Hund achtet man nicht auf solche Äußerlichkeiten."

„Ja" sagt Sirius.

„Was sollte die Maskerade? Drei Tage. Himmel, ich dachte wirklich schon, du hättest ein Problem und könntest nicht zurück."

„Ich hatte ein Problem."

„Ach ja?"

„Dich."

„Mich" sagt Remus und zieht die Augenbrauen hoch, aber er weiß, er müsste weniger ausgespieen und malträtiert daherkommen, um Eindruck zu machen.

„Padfoot hat so seine Antennen" sagt Sirius und schaut zu Remus hinauf. „Er bemerkt nicht, ob jemand grau oder dünn oder sonst wie ist. Aber er bemerkt, wenn es Vorbehalte gegen ihn gibt."

„Ich hatte keine _Vorbehalte_" sagt Remus automatisch, und Sirius sagt „doch, hattest du", und Remus sieht keinen Sinn darin, es weiter zu leugnen.

„Ich dachte, ich zähme dich schrittweise" sagt Sirius und lächelt ein wenig.

„Du mich" sagt Remus fassungslos. „Jetzt hilf mir noch mal. Wer von uns ist stundenlang mit Hundekeksen auf dem Boden herum gesessen?"

„Du hast das gebraucht" sagt Sirius.

„_Ich_" sagt Remus.

„Wölfe sind so viel schwerer zu zähmen als Hunde" sagt Sirius. „Das liegt daran, dass Hunde es in den Genen haben, zahm zu sein. Wölfe sind von Natur aus wild."

„Komm mir nicht mit platten Analogien" sagt Remus kopfschüttelnd.

„Ist doch egal jetzt" sagt Sirius und kommt ein wenig steif in die Höhe, seinen Bewegungen fehlt etwas, es sind nicht mehr die eines jungen Mannes. „Ich dachte, es wäre besser so. Bis wir uns aneinander gewöhnt haben. Bis der Mond vorbei ist."

„Tröstlich zumindest, dass du dir irgend etwas dabei gedacht hast" murmelt Remus.

„Schade übrigens, das mit Hogwarts" sagt Sirius und beginnt, Schränke zu öffnen. „Mann, ich war so glücklich, als ich letztes Jahr erfuhr, dass du dort unterrichtest. Ich dachte, zumindest einer von uns hätte es geschafft."

„Und das hätte ausgerechnet ich sein sollen" sagt Remus mit müdem Lächeln.

„Warum nicht" sagt Sirius. „Du warst immer ein Überraschungskandidat."

„Tut mir leid, dich enttäuschen zu müssen."

Sirius hat die Teller gefunden und klappert damit herum.

„Was frühstücken wir?" sagt er. „Ich hab ein paar Sachen eingekauft. Außer denen, die ich verbrannt habe, soll das heißen. Es gibt Käse, und Milch, und so ein Porridge-Zeug in der Tüte. Hühnersalat, und ein Glas Honig. Was willst du haben?"

Remus beißt sich auf die Unterlippe. Er will die Frage wirklich nicht stellen. Er will nicht daher kommen wie einer, der jeden Penny zweimal umdreht, aber dann: _Honig. Hühnersalat._

„Von welchem Geld hast du das alles bezahlt?" fragt er und schluckt hart an einem Schwall von Selbstverachtung.

„Dem in der roten Schachtel" sagt Sirius und klappert mit ein paar Tellern.

„Dem für die U-Bahn" sagt Remus. „Gratulation. Wir werden sehr lange Spaziergänge machen."

„Ich frage mich sowieso, wozu du die U-Bahn brauchst" sagt Sirius kopfschüttelnd. „Musstest du deine Apparitions-Lizenz abgeben, oder was?"

„Das Cafe ist am anderen Ende der Stadt, im tiefsten Muggelland" sagt Remus, der es schon leid ist, Dinge zu erklären, ehe die großen Themen überhaupt berührt sind. „Vom nächsten Apparitions-Punkt geht man fast eine Stunde zu Fuß. Oder man nimmt die U-Bahn, wenn man das Geld hat."

„Oh" sagt Sirius. „Hm. Na ja. Zu spät." Er reißt die Packung mit dem Hühnersalat auf, findet eine Gabel und beginnt im Stehen zu essen. Ein Geruch von Curry und Mayonnaise lässt Remus flach atmen und das Waschbecken fixieren.

„Ich sollte vielleicht nicht fragen" sagt er, um sich abzulenken, „aber warum trägst du mein Hemd?"

„Ich hab' geduscht, vorhin" sagt Sirius mit vollem Mund.

„Ja" sagt Remus. „Ist mir aufgefallen."

„Es hing da, auf einem Bügel. Ich konnte keinen Bademantel finden."

„Wahrscheinlich, weil ich so etwas nicht besitze."

„Oh. Ja. Jedenfalls…" Er leckt die Gabel ab, sein Blick geht aus dem Fenster.

„Ich wollte mal sehen, wie sich das so anfühlt" sagt er und versucht wieder ein hilfloses Lachen.

„Aha" sagt Remus. „Und wie fühlt es sich an?"

„Ich weiß nicht" sagt Sirius und lacht nicht mehr.

Sie schweigen, und Remus denkt, dass es wirklich einfacher wäre, wenn dieser Fremde in seiner Küche nicht Sirius' Gesicht hätte.

„Wie geht's Harry?" fragt Sirius, als das Schweigen ihnen bis zum Hals steht. „Hast du was von ihm gehört?"

„Nicht direkt" sagt Remus. „Molly sagt, es geht ihm gut. Den Umständen entsprechend. Cedrics Tod hat ihn mitgenommen, verständlicher Weise. Und… der ganze Rest."

„Dann… weißt du es schon?"

„Natürlich. Es gibt ein paar Dinge, die sprechen sich sogar bis nach Muggelland herum."

„Wer?"

„Kings. Er schickte mir eine Eule, nachdem du bei ihm gewesen warst. Was erwartest du? Die alten Ordensleute sitzen doch nicht untätig herum, bis du deine Runde beendet hast."

„Ja" sagt Sirius und zupft an seinen Haaren. „Wahrscheinlich nicht."

„Weißt du" sagt Remus, „gerade der letzte in der Reihe hat gute Chancen, die Neuigkeiten von anderer Seite zu erfahren."

„Ich hab's verstanden" sagt Sirius unfreundlich.

Schweigen. Remus lässt den Kopf hängen. Gerade ein Tag bleibt ihm, um sich zu erholen, morgen wird er aus der Welt der Werwölfe und Zauberei wieder zurückkehren in sein Muggelleben, er braucht Schlaf und seine Ruhe und keine Diskussionen in der Küche.

„Warum hast du dich nicht gekümmert?" fragt Sirius nach einer Weile, seine Stimme klingt erstickt und wütend. Remus reibt seine nackten Füße gegeneinander und sieht ihn nicht an.

„Um Harry" sagt Sirius. „Als ich… weg war. Du wusstest doch, er hat sonst niemanden. Er ist James' Sohn, zum Teufel! Und Lillys, falls dir das noch irgend etwas bedeutet."

„Es bedeutet mir etwas" sagt Remus und fühlt sich, als werde er mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand getrieben. „Dumbledore sagte damals, es ginge ihm gut bei Lillys Schwester. Er könnte dort aufwachsen wie ein normales Kind."

„Es sind Freaks! Sie haben ihn in einem Wandschrank untergebracht!"

„Das weiß ich jetzt auch."

„Es hätte nicht geschadet, du hättest dich mal früher informiert."

„Es war nicht gewünscht, Sirius. Sie haben ihn vollständig von der Zauberwelt abgeschirmt. Und was hätte ich tun sollen? Hingehen und klingeln und mich als der nette Onkel vorstellen, der mal mit Papa befreundet war?"

„Und warum nicht? Man sieht doch, dass du einen perfekten Muggel abgibst."

Remus seufzt und vergräbt das Gesicht in den Handflächen. Nicht, dass ihm nicht auch schon ähnliche Gedanken gekommen wären.

„Ich hatte…" _Kein Dach über dem Kopf. Kein Geld, keinen einzigen müden Sickel. Essen aus der Mülltonne. Oft nur noch den Wunsch, dass der Wolf sich endlich selbst verschlingt, damit endlich Ruhe ist. Nicht die ganze Zeit, aber immer wieder, und viel zu oft. _„… sehr mit mir zu tun" sagt er. „Ich wäre keine große Hilfe gewesen."

Sirius lacht erbost und schnaubt und schmeißt etwas in die Spüle, es klirrt, es muss die Gabel gewesen sein.

„Du warst _frei_" sagt er. „Du _konntest_. Niemand hätte dich daran hindern können, in deine Scheiß-U-Bahn zu steigen und dorthin zu fahren und zu klingeln, wenn du es nur _gewollt_ hättest."

„Ja" sagt Remus, „richtig", weil es darauf nichts zu erwidern gibt und er es nicht zielführend findet, Sirius darüber aufzuklären, dass nach Little Whining keine U-Bahn fährt.

„Tja" sagt Sirius, vergräbt die Fäuste in den Taschen seiner Jeans und starrt aus dem Fenster. „Ich nehme mal an, du hattest einfach kein besonders großes Interesse, dich um den Patensohn eines Verbrechers zu kümmern. Ich verstehe nur nicht, warum du es nicht wenigstens für James getan hast."

Remus sagt nichts. Er schließt die Augen hinter seiner Hand, er wird sie einfach nicht mehr aufmachen, bis alles vorbei ist.

Sie sind längst im Schweigen ertrunken, als Sirius sich von einem Fuß auf den anderen bewegt, seine Schuhe scharren über den Küchenboden.

„Du hast wirklich dran geglaubt, oder?" sagt er, und seine Stimme klingt anders, brüchig, die Wut ist verraucht. „Dass ich es war."

„Keine Sekunde" sagt Remus. „Ich war von Anfang an und immer von deiner vollständigen Unschuld überzeugt. Ist es das, was du hören willst? Es stimmt nur leider nicht."

Er fragt sich, warum Sirius noch hier ist. Sirius war immer derjenige, der nach Jacke, Schlüssel und Zigaretten gegriffen hat und davon gestürmt ist, mit möglichst vielen Türen knallend und mit dem finsteren Vorsatz, möglichst betrunken nach Hause zu kommen. Er hat nie einen Streit bis zum Schluss aushalten können. Aber diesmal bleibt er, steht am Fenster wie angewachsen, und deshalb bleibt auch Remus, und weil seine Beine wahrscheinlich zu schwach sind, um ihn sonderlich weit zu bringen.

„Ich weiß nicht" sagt er und bemüht sich nun doch um eine Antwort. „Ich stand unter Schock. Lange Zeit. Ich war in… in Godric's Hollow, als… nachdem… ich war dann unterwegs, um heraus zu finden, was mit Harry ist. Ich war bei ihm, bei Hagrid, und dann… als ich nach Hause kam… ich hatte ja noch keine Ahnung, was überhaupt passiert war… da waren diese Auroren, sie waren gerade dabei, die Wohnung aufzubrechen…"

„Unsere?"

„Welche denn sonst. Sie haben alles durchsucht, für Beweismaterial. Sie haben mich verhaftet, und verhört. So lange, bis ich dachte, ich verliere den Verstand. Sie konnten nicht glauben, dass die Dunkle Kreatur nichts damit zu tun hat. Ich war drei oder vier Tage dort. Dass Peter auch tot ist, hab' ich erst erfahren, als ich wieder draußen war."

„Peter ist nicht tot. Noch nicht."

„Du weißt, was ich meine."

„Ja."

Schweigen, und Remus fragt sich, ob man sich an das Gefühl gewöhnen kann, allmählich zu ersticken.

„Und?" sagt Sirius schließlich. „Hast du's nun geglaubt oder nicht?"

„In meinen dunklen Stunden, ja" sagt Remus. „Ich dachte auch an einen _Imperius_, oder einen _Hypnox_, oder ähnliches. Es gibt genügend Methoden magischer Fremdkontrolle. Die meiste Zeit konnte ich es einfach nur nicht fassen."

„Und?"

„Nichts und. Was versuchst du? Einmal alles auf den Tisch bringen, und dann verlassen wir diese Küche als beste Freunde? Das wird nicht funktionieren."

„Nein" sagt Sirius und klingt überraschend sanft. „Ich meinte, und? Willst du mich nicht fragen, wie ich dich für den Verräter halten konnte?"

„Ich bin eine Dunkle Kreatur, wie soeben erwähnt. Das ist Grund genug für die meisten Dinge, die in meinem Leben schief laufen."

„Das war es aber nicht" sagt Sirius und bewegt sich, Remus hört, dass er sich zu ihm an den Tisch setzt, er hat den Stuhl erwischt, der kippelt, und dann fassen Hände seine Handgelenke und ziehen ihm den Schutz vom Gesicht. Er blinzelt, immer noch lichtempfindlich.

„Es war etwas anderes" sagt Sirius. „Etwas, wofür ich immer noch keine Erklärung habe. Dein merkwürdiges Verhalten, seit ich aus Frankreich zurück kam. Du wolltest keine Zeit mehr mit mir verbringen. Du hast kaum mehr mit mir geredet. Du wolltest sogar aus der Wohnung ausziehen, du hattest nur noch nichts gefunden, was du dir leisten konntest."

„Ich erinnere mich, dass ich dir die Hintergründe erklärt habe. Mehr als einmal. Das nenne ich nicht _kaum miteinander geredet._"

„Ich erinnere mich, dass du mir einen Haufen Mist erzählt hast. Erklärung kann man das kaum nennen, Herr Lehrer."

Remus befreit seine Hände aus Sirius' Zugriff, fast reißt er sie an sich.

„Ein Haufen Mist, ja" faucht er und wundert sich noch, woher er die Kraft nimmt, der Wolf vielleicht, mit dem er nicht mehr gerechnet hat. „Es hat nicht den großartigen Sirius Black als Zentrum des Sonnensystems, und deshalb ist es ein Haufen Mist! Und es kann ja nicht sein, es _kann_ nicht sein, dass ich einfach so beschließe, aus deinem Schatten zu treten! Was für eine Frechheit. Wie kann ich einfach so beschließen, dass weniger Sirius besser für mich wäre? Wie kann ich nur beschließen, mit fast dreißig, dass ich mal beginnen könnte, mein eigenes Leben zu leben, im Rahmen meiner beschissenen Möglichkeiten? Das ist ja so absurd. Da muss ich doch glatt ein Spion Voldemorts sein. Anders ist das wirklich nicht zu erklären."

„Hoppla" sagt Sirius entgeistert.

„Entschuldigung" sagt Remus automatisch und presst die Stirn gegen die Hände. Die Küche um ihn schaukelt leicht, schwarze Flecken schwimmen vor seinen Augen wie seltsame, dicke Fische.

„Es kam eben ein bisschen sehr plötzlich" sagt Sirius. „Dein Sinneswandel."

„Es kam auch ein bisschen plötzlich, als Sophie mich verlassen hat."

„Wer ist Sophie?"

„Ja" sagt Remus. „Genau. Wer ist Sophie."

Und wieder Schweigen, zäh und bedrückend. Sirius kippelt auf seinem Stuhl, mit einer Hand hält er sich am Tisch fest, die andere dreht lange Haarsträhnen um den Finger. Sein Blick geht an Remus vorbei an die Wand. Remus lässt den Kopf auf die Arme sinken. Es hat schon wieder angefangen. Remus Lupin schreit nicht, er wird nicht einmal laut. Niemals. Sirius ist die einzige Person auf Erden, die er jemals angeschrieen hat, und selbst jetzt, nach so vielen Jahren, muss er sich nur zehn Minuten mit ihm in einem Raum aufhalten, um sich selbst nicht mehr ähnlich zu sehen.

Remus Lupin ist nicht bitter. Er ist nicht wütend, er hadert nicht. Er ist nicht gierig, er beansprucht kein Leben, wie andere es führen. Er hat sich abgefunden in seiner bescheidenen Gleichmäßigkeit, und härter als an allem anderen hat er daran gearbeitet, keine Bedürfnisse zu haben, nichts zu erwarten, nichts zu wollen, und dann kommt _er_ und wirft alles über den Haufen, und Remus weiß nicht, ob er ihn dafür hassen oder lieben soll.

„Sagst du's mir noch?" fragt Sirius vom anderen Ende des Tisches, seine Stimme verrät seine Unsicherheit.

„Was" sagt Remus dumpf in seinen Ärmel hinein.

„Wer Sophie ist?"

Remus dreht den Kopf ein wenig zur Seite.

„Sophie ist die Frau, die ich geheiratet hätte" sagt er und ist froh, dass seine Stimme wieder ruhig ist, oder vielleicht auch nur müde. „Die erste, die mir wirklich etwas bedeutet hat, seit Lilly. Eine Französin, klein und dunkelhaarig. Musikerin. Cello. Du erinnerst dich wirklich nicht?"

„Nein" sagt Sirius.

„Wir waren dreieinhalb Jahre zusammen. Dann hat sie mich wegen eines Pianisten verlassen. Sie sagte, sie wollte einen Mann, der ganz für sie da ist, und ich sollte doch besser meinen Prioritäten folgen und dich heiraten."

„Oh" sagt Sirius. „Das… du meine Güte. Das tut mir leid."

„Es hat mir die Augen geöffnet" sagt Remus. „Vielleicht war das nötig."

„Kannte ich sie?"

„Natürlich."

„Ich erinnere mich nicht" sagt Sirius. „Ich habe viel vergessen. Sie haben es mich vergessen lassen. Weggeküsst. Die ganzen guten Erinnerungen. Manches ist mir in der Zwischenzeit wieder eingefallen, aber es ist trotzdem viel zu wenig."

Remus schweigt.

„Sieh es positiv" sagt Sirius und versucht vergeblich, heiter zu klingen. „Ich bin ein Mann ohne Vergangenheit. Wir können ganz von vorne anfangen. Ein unbeschriebenes Blatt. Wir können alles besser machen, diesmal."

„Ich glaube, es ist umgekehrt" sagt Remus. „Nach derzeitiger Lage bist du ein Mann ohne Zukunft."

Sirius hört auf zu kippeln, sein Stuhl hängt auf den beiden Hinterbeinen, er starrt Remus über den Tisch hinweg an, und zu seiner eigenen Überraschung muss Remus lächeln.

„Das macht aber nichts" sagt er. „So passen wir wenigstens zusammen."

Sirius setzt seinen Stuhl auf den vier Beinen ab.

„Wirklich?" sagt er und ist plötzlich so sehr hoffnungsvoller Padfoot, dass Remus versucht ist, ihn zwischen den Ohren zu kraulen. „Du meist… es gibt so was wie _wir_? Wir, so wie, du und ich?"

„Bitte keine Liebesschwüre oder Anträge gleich welcher Art. Nicht am Tag nach dem Mond."

„Aber… aber, ich dachte, weniger Sirius wäre besser für dich?"

„Ich hatte ein paar Jahre ganz ohne, und das war auch nichts. Vielleicht können wir ja die Mitte treffen."

Sirius grinst, von einem Ohr zum anderen, und das Wiedererkennen trifft Remus wie eine sanfte Welle.

„Ich treff' mich mit dir, wo du willst" sagt Sirius.

Etwas piept schrill.

„Was ist das?" sagt Sirius alarmiert.

„Telefon" sagt Remus und stützt sich schwer auf den Tisch bei dem Versuch, in die Höhe zu kommen, seine Beine sind mit Watte angefüllt.

„Was?" sagt Sirius.

„Te-le-fon" sagt Remus. „Drüben, auf dem Fensterbrett."

„Nicht dein Ernst" sagt Sirius fassungslos und starrt hinüber zu dem abgestoßenen Second-Hand-Mobiltelefon, das auf dem Fensterbrett liegt und seinen Alarmton von sich gibt. „Du hast ein – ein – Telefon? Was ist falsch mit den guten alten Eulen?"

„Sie verkehren nicht bei Muggeln" sagt Remus und gibt seine fruchtlosen Versuche auf. „Bist du mal so freundlich?" Er zeigt hinüber, und Sirius springt auf und schnappt das Mobiltelefon vom Fensterbrett. Remus streckt die Hand danach aus, aber Sirius behält es und studiert es für einen Augenblick, bevor er einen Knopf drückt und es sich ans Ohr hält.

„Hallo?" sagt er.

„Gib her!" sagt Remus.

„Hi" sagt Sirius und grinst breit. „Nein, Sie sind schon ganz richtig. Das ist sein Telefon. Ja. Ich bin sein Freund. Si – Orion. Freut mich sehr. Und Sie sind…? Ah. Hi, Kathy."

„Gib!" befiehlt Remus, immer noch mit ausgestreckter Hand, die von Sirius vollständig ignoriert wird.

„Hund?" sagt Sirius. „Wie… ach so. Ja, genau. Ich bin der mit dem Hund." Er lauscht und strahlt. „Ja, nicht wahr?" sagt er. „Ein Prachtkerl. Genau. Wunderbar. Ich hoffe, er hat Ihnen keinen Ärger gemacht." Er lauscht, dann legt er die Hand über das Telefon.

„Sie sagt, du sollst Padfoot mal wieder mitbringen" flüstert er überlaut, und sein Grinsen sprengt fast das schmale Gesicht.

„Gib mir das Telefon" sagt Remus ungeduldig.

„Gleich" sagt Sirius und nimmt die Hand weg.

„Wie geht es Ihnen?" fragt er mit ausgesuchter Liebenswürdigkeit. „Ja? Wie schön. Ihm?" Er wirft einen kritischen Blick über den Tisch. „Besser, würde ich sagen. Ja. Letzte Nacht war' s schlimm, aber jetzt ist er schon wieder auf den Beinen. Fast, zumindest. Ja. Man tut, was man kann."

„Gib es her!" sagt Remus und sieht sich schon wieder kurz davor, Sirius anzuschreien. Er lenkt diesen plötzlichen Ausbruch von Energie in seine Beine um und kommt hoch, umrundet den Tisch und fällt praktisch in Sirius' Arme bei dem Versuch, das Telefon an sich zu bringen.

„Dafür sind Freunde da" sagt Sirius und lächelt sanft, während er mit dem freien Arm versucht, Remus zu stabilisieren, der auf den zweiten Küchenstuhl sinkt, Sirius zu sich hinunter zieht und ihm das Telefon aus der Hand windet.

„Kathy?" sagt er atemlos. „Hi. Ich bin's. Entschuldige."

„Nichts zu entschuldigen" sagt sie und klingt eindeutig amüsiert. Im Hintergrund hört Remus Geschirr klappern und Ryan, den Koch, eine Bestellung ausrufen. „Wie geht's dir?"

„Besser" sagt er. „Danke der Nachfrage. Noch etwas schlapp, weshalb ich auch nicht schnell genug am Telefon war."

„Josie hat nach dir gefragt."

„Tatsächlich?" sagt er und lächelt. „Bestell ihr schöne Grüße. Morgen bin ich wieder da."

„Wie schön" sagt sie. „Ich hab' mir Sorgen gemacht."

„Das ist nett, aber unnötig" sagt er und dreht sich weg, weil Sirius bei dem Versuch, mit zu hören, immer näher kommt. „Trotzdem danke."

„Ich hab' wenig Zeit" sagt sie, und er hört ihren Atem in der Leitung. „Ich will dich nur was fragen."

„Ja?" sagt er.

„Morgen" sagt sie. „Josie hat schulfrei, und ich könnte es so einrichten, dass wir beide nur eine halbe Schicht haben. Würdest du… ich meine, hast du Lust, nachmittags mit uns in den Zoo zu gehen?"

Sirius, dessen Kopf praktisch auf Remus' Schulter angekommen ist, stößt Remus an und grinst.

„Es ist keine, keine Verabredung" sagt Kathy eilig. „Nicht in dem Sinn. Nur ein… eine Art… Familienausflug. Ich weiß ja gar nicht, ob du auf so etwas Lust hast. Falls nicht… vergiss es."

„Doch" sagt Remus und weiß nicht warum, denn eigentlich will er ja nicht, dass eines zum anderen führt, aber dann will er einfach neben ihr her gehen und die Sonne auf ihrem Haar betrachten und ihr Parfum riechen, und deshalb sagt er: „Sehr gerne. Danke für die Einladung."

„Ja" sagt sie, plötzlich atemlos. „Toll. Josie wird ausflippen."

„Dann bring's ihr schonend bei" sagt er lächelnd, und dann wechselt Sirius die Position und spricht ins Telefon:

„Kathy" sagt er, „hi. Ich bin's noch mal. Es stört doch sicher nicht, wenn er den Hund mitbringt, oder?"

„Nein" sagt Kathy verblüfft. „Sag mal, Remus, dein Freund, hört er immer deine Telefonate mit?"

„Entschuldige" sagt Remus. „Du hast recht, wir müssen uns hier noch auf ein paar Umgangsformen einigen."

„Klingt aufregend" schnurrt Sirius. „Und Padfoot freut sich irrsinnig."

„Ja" sagt Kathy irritiert. „Also dann. Morgen von sieben bis zwölf, und den restlichen Schichtplan können wir dann morgen besprechen, wenn dir das recht ist."

„Ja" sagt Remus. „Sehr recht. Vielen Dank, Kathy. Wenn ich dich nicht hätte."

„Ich muss weiter machen" sagt sie. „Bis morgen."

„Ja" sagt Remus. „Bis morgen." Er hört es in der Leitung knacken und drückt den kleinen roten Knopf.

„Moony und Kathy" singt Sirius, „sitzen auf'm Baum und küs-sen-sich…"

„Quatsch" sagt Remus, „Sie ist eine Kollegin", aber Sirius grinst nur breit und nimmt sich die Gabel als improvisiertes Mikrofon, um seine Gesangsdarbietung zu vervollständigen, und es ist so plötzlich und so dermaßen alles beim alten, dass es Remus mit der Macht eines Hogwarts-Express überrollt, und er lacht und sagt „Quatsch" und „Hör auf" und „Mach mir lieber einen Tee, wenn du nicht ausgelastet bist", und es fühlt sich an, als käme er aus einer kalten, regnerischen Nacht nach Hause.


	5. Montag

Da sind wir also, es ist Montag, der fünfte von fünf Tagen aus dem Leben des Remus Lupin. Bei mir geht es erst mal mit „Oktobermond" weiter, aber falls jemand aus der geneigten Leserschaft eine Vorstellung oder einen Wunsch hat, was er/sie als kleinen Oneshot gerne mal lesen würde, Vorschläge werden gerne entgegen genommen :o) und in Reihenfolge des Einganges bearbeitet :o))

**Disclaimer:** immer noch nicht meins.

**Soundtrack: **Robbie Williams: Feel / Supertramp: Take the Long Way home.

**Anekdote: **Den gelben "Lotus Elise" widme ich meinem Sohn (zweieinviertel), dessen Vorschlag das war. Ich stand in der Küche, knetete einen Hefeteig, in Gedanken bei meinem Text, und fragte eher so vor mich hin: „Was könnte man denn noch in so eine Schuhschachtel tun?" Worauf er sein Dreirad anhielt, mit dem er gerade unterwegs war, mir seinen kleinen gelben Lotus Elise unter die Nase hielt und mit großem Ernst sagte: „Kannst du ein Lotus-Auto rein tun." Gesagt, getan.

Außerdem verbeuge ich mich literarisch vor den Machern des großartigen **Shoebox-Project**, Link in meinem Profil, das könnte Euch die Wartezeit auf Oktobermond vertreiben. Ich glaube, es war Shoebox, als ich mich in Sirius verliebte :o)))

**So. **Letzthin gab's Beschwerden wegen des Wolfsbann, deshalb diesmal eine Runde Kaffee "afrikanische Art" für alle, und los geht's.

_Come on, hold my hand,_

_I want to contact the Living._

**MONTAG**

Bei den Affen lässt es sich noch wie ein völlig normaler Familienausflug an. Die Sonne scheint, es ist ein milder, nicht zu heißer Sommertag. Kathy trägt ihren Zopf und eine blaue Bluse, und ein goldenes Kettchen schmiegt sich um ihren Hals. Remus fühlt sich nach fünf Stunden Wochenanfangshektik im Cafe (am Tag nach dem Tag _danach_) reichlich angegriffen, aber er ignoriert die Schmerzen in seinen Füßen und im Rücken und den latenten Druck auf seinen Schläfen. Kathy findet ihn blass und _noch_ schmaler als sonst, und er stimmt ihr zu, ein bisschen frische Luft wird ihn besser wieder auf die Beine bringen. Josie hat die erwachsene Würde einer vorpubertären Elfjährigen vollständig fahren lassen und tollt mit Padfoot auf der Wiese herum, bis ein erboster Wärter sich nähert und sie scharf auf die Leinenpflicht hinweist. Remus grinst vergnügt, als er einen zerknirschten Padfoot an die Leine legt, die er vorsichtshalber aus dem Gürtel seiner Robe transfiguriert hat, ehe er heute morgen aufgebrochen ist.

Es ist das erste Mal, dass sie sich in privatem Raum begegnen, und der Zoo war eine gute Wahl, sie können sich mit „Sieh mal, wie der springt" und „Schau, der hat ein Kleines dabei" und „Da hinten ist noch einer" behelfen, bis sie sich aneinander aufgewärmt haben.

Bei den Papageien hat Josie Padfoots Leine und Remus in eine längere Unterhaltung über Reitstunden und deren Notwendigkeit für elfjährige Mädchen verstrickt, im Speziellen dreht es sich um ein Pony namens Hurricane, und Remus nimmt ihr den Wind aus den Segeln, als er ihr versichert, dass er, hätte er eine Tochter, sie niemals auf einem Pony reiten ließe, das einen solchen Namen trägt. Josie seufzt, und Kathy bewundert das farbenprächtige Federkleid der Papageien in der Voliere, während Remus das Blau und Weiß und Schwarz ihrer Erscheinung betrachtet, er hat sich ohnehin nie sonderlich für Papageien interessiert.

Im Aquarium stehen sie alleine im Halbdunkel nebeneinander und lassen das kühle, bunt gemaserte Licht über ihre Gesichter spülen. Josie ist mit Padfoot draußen geblieben, sie hat etwas gegen Fische.

„Er ist ein Mistkerl" sagt Kathy und meint ihren zukünftigen Ex-Ehemann. „Er hat versucht, mich zu schlagen. Ich hab ihm gesagt, wenn er mich noch einmal anfasst, stech' ich ihn ab, mit einem Küchenmesser, wenn's sein muss. Ich bin so froh, dass er ausgezogen ist. Es ist natürlich schlimm für Josie, im Augenblick, aber auf lange Sicht sicher das Beste. Sie ist schon viel ruhiger, seit er weg ist. Hat aufgehört, schlimme Sachen zu träumen."

Bei den Kamelen schweigen sie und versuchen, sich vom eintönigen Kauen der breiten Mäuler hypnotisieren zu lassen, es funktioniert nicht, weil sie lächeln und sich ansehen müssen, und ihre Fingerspitzen berühren sich, so zart und flüchtig, dass es kaum wirklich ist.

Im Amazonienhaus ist die Luft dick und feucht, und üppig wuchernde Grünpflanzen verdecken den Blick auf die hohe gläserne Kuppel und filtern das Licht. Josie ist fasziniert von den handtellergroßen Schmetterlingen, die frei herum fliegen und wie kleine Gemälde auf den fleischigen Blättern sitzen. Remus und Kathy stehen ganz still und warten, ob einer auf ihnen landen will, und endlich setzt sich einer auf Kathys ausgestreckte Hand und klappt träge mit den rot schillernden Flügeln, und Remus betrachtet ihr Gesicht, auf dem ein Zauber liegt, und die winzigen Schweißperlen, die sich auf ihrer Haut gebildet haben und ihr den Hals hinunter laufen, und dann streicht er ihr den Zopf über die Schulter nach vorne und küsst ihren Hals, der weiß und wundervoll vor ihm ausgebreitet ist, ihre Haut schmeckt salzig und süß und noch besser, als er es sich vorgestellt hat, und der Schmetterling fliegt davon, und sie bemerkt es gar nicht.

„Ihr haltet ja Händchen" stellt Josie fest, als sie das Amazonienhaus verlassen und Padfoot abholen, der im Schatten gewartet hat, und sie sehen sich an und lachen ein bisschen verlegen.

„Ist okay" sagt Josie großzügig. „Ich hab' nichts dagegen. Krieg ich ein Eis?"

Mit dem schwanzwedelnden Padfoot im Schlepptau spazieren sie hinüber zum Kiosk, und während Josie um ein Eis ansteht, halten sie sich bei den Händen und sehen sich an, und dann legt Kathy den Kopf an seine Schulter, und er atmet ihr süßes Parfum und denkt, wann er sich zuletzt so lebendig gefühlt hat, er kann sich nicht erinnern, aber es ist berauschend, und er hebt ihr Gesicht von seiner Schulter und legt seine Lippen auf die ihren und küsst sie, nur dieses Gefühls wegen, und Padfoot kläfft und winselt und versucht vor lauter Überschwang, seinen eigenen Schwanz zu fangen.

Sie küssen sich durch die Australienabteilung, die Löwen und die Elefanten, werden stiller bei den Flamingos und fangen bei den Eisbären doch wieder an zu reden. Kathy spricht, es sind Sätze, die mit „Ich kann nicht…" und „Es geht nicht…" und mit „Du weißt doch…" anfangen und mit „Trennungsjahr" und „Rechtsanwalt" und „nicht bereit" enden, und Remus nimmt sie um die Schulter und sagt ihr, dass sie sich keine Sorgen machen soll, dass es in Ordnung ist, dass er weiß und versteht und ihre Entscheidung achtet, und es kommt ihm von Herzen und ohne Reue, denn vielleicht hat er wirklich nie mehr tun wollen, als sie auf den Hals zu küssen, nur um heraus zu finden, ob er noch unter den Lebenden ist.

oooOOOooo

„Mrs. Craig aus dem zweiten Stock sagt, Sie hätten den Hund immer noch" sagt die Hausmeisterin, die Remus den Weg zur Treppe abschneidet.

„Was will_ die _denn" murmelt Sirius, der auf zwei Beinen hinter Remus steht.

„Nein" sagt Remus und lächelt entwaffnend. Es geht ihm gut, er spürt noch Kathys Parfum auf seinen Kleidern, da kann die sauertöpfische Matrone nach Zwiebeln stinken und ihn anreden, wie sie will. „Der Hund ist weg" sagt er. „Ganz Ihrer Anordnung entsprechend."

„Mrs. Craig hat den Köter heute morgen im Treppenhaus noch gesehen" schnappt die Hausmeisterin.

„He! Mal langsam!" sagt Sirius. „Was sind das denn für Ausdrücke!"

„Und jetzt ist er weg" sagt Remus sachlich. „Machen Sie die Treppe frei, freundlicher Weise?"

„Mischen Sie sich da nicht ein" faucht die Hausmeisterin Sirius an. „Oder ist das vielleicht Ihr Köter?"

„Ganz recht" sagt Sirius, „und ich mag es gar nicht, wenn man abfällig über ihn spricht."

„Hunde sind verboten, in diesem Haus!"

„Aber fette, hässliche Drachen wie Sie sind erlaubt, oder was?"

Die Hausmeisterin öffnet und schließt den Mund.

„Das war's dann wohl" sagt Remus. „Danke schön, _Orion_."

„Das ist unerhört" sagt die Hausmeisterin, als sie ihre Stimme wieder gefunden hat. „Eine bodenlose Frechheit! Ich weiß ja nicht, wo man Sie rausgelassen hat, aber ich werde dafür sorgen, dass man Sie da wieder einsperrt! Was ist so verflucht lustig?" faucht sie Remus an, der einen Schwall von Gelächter nicht in den Griff bekommt, er hört selbst die Verzweiflung, die wie ein dicker Klumpen unter der Heiterkeit liegt.

„Entschuldigung" murmelt Remus, die Hand vor dem Mund, um Fassung bemüht.

„Ihnen wird das Lachen noch vergehen" sagt die Hausmeisterin finster. „Morgen haben Sie die Kündigung im Briefkasten."

„Bitte" sagt Remus und fühlt sich knapp an der Grenze zur Hysterie. „Warten Sie. Es wird nicht mehr vorkommen. Keine Hunde mehr. Und mein Freund hier, er ist ein bisschen empfindlich, wenn es um den Hund geht, aber er wollte Sie bestimmt nicht beleidigen."

„Doch" sagt Sirius finster. „Wollte er."

„Kündigung" spuckt die Hausmeisterin.

„Aber" sagt Remus hilflos.

„Vergiss es, Moony" sagt Sirius. „Wir brauchen die blöde Wohnung nicht."

„Doch" sagt Remus, bereits mit einem Fuß in einem hysterischen Anfall. „Brauchen wir."

„Brauchen wir nicht" sagt Sirius. „Wir finden etwas anderes."

„_Wir_?" sagt die Hausmeisterin.

„Ich" sagt Remus. „Er… er identifiziert sich nur."

„Ich hab' keine Lust, in einem Haus zu wohnen, in dem Hunde verboten, aber Drachen erlaubt sind!" schnaubt Sirius.

„Sie wohnen hier?" fragt die Hausmeisterin und kneift die Augen zusammen.

„Nein" sagt Remus verzweifelt.

„Was dagegen?" fragt Sirius.

„Zu zweit? Auf dreiundzwanzig Quadratmetern?"

„Wir lieben uns" sagt Sirius sanft und legt Remus von hinten die Arme um die Schultern. Remus gibt etwas von sich, das zwischen Lachen und Weinen liegt.

„Das ist abartig" knurrt die Hausmeisterin und beugt sich zu Remus. „Ich wusste von Anfang an, dass etwas mit Ihnen nicht stimmt."

„Ach ja?" sagt Remus und blinzelt Lach- oder Verzweiflungstränen aus den Augen. „Sie sind mit besonderem Scharfsinn gesegnet. Alle Achtung."

„Packen Sie schon mal Ihr Zeug" sagt sie und gibt endlich die Treppe frei. „Donnerstag sind Sie raus, oder ich lasse räumen."

„Merkst du was?" sagt Remus zu Sirius, als er die Wohnungstür aufgesperrt hat, die noch bis Donnerstag seine ist, und in den winzigen, dunklen Flur tritt. „Alles beim Alten. Du tauchst auf und brauchst keine fünf Minuten, um mein Leben in einen Trümmerhaufen zu verwandeln."

„Na ja" sagt Sirius. „Das finde ich jetzt aber ein bisschen pathetisch."

„Weißt du, wie ungeheuer schwierig es ist, eine Wohnung zu finden, die ich bezahlen kann? In London, laut Statistik der dritt-teuersten Stadt der Welt? Weißt du, wie lange ich nach dieser hier gesucht habe?"

„Warum ziehen wir dann nicht weg aus London?"

„Weil hier mein verdammter Job ist!"

„Schrei nicht rum, Moony."

„Ich schreie nicht! Ich schreie niemals! Ich stehe nur kurz vor einem verfluchten Anfall!"

„Ich versteh' nicht, warum du dich so aufregst. Du benimmst dich ja gerade, als wärest du ein Muggel. Du könntest in Cornwall wohnen und in London arbeiten, na und?"

„Könnte ich nicht. Ich muss einen Wohnsitz angeben bei meinem Arbeitgeber, und der muss plausibel sein. Mein Arbeitgeber ist ein Trekkie, aber er würde mir wohl trotzdem nicht glauben, dass ich mich jeden Tag beame."

„Was?"

„Vergiss es."

„Na, wenigstens haben wir wieder Zimmerlautstärke. Geht's besser jetzt?"

„Nicht wirklich" sagt Remus und lässt sich auf das kaputte Sofa fallen. „Ich hätte nämlich immer noch gerne diese Wohnung behalten. Hast du Geld?"

„Ja."

„Dann bleibt uns wenigstens nur das Problem mit der kurzen Frist."

„Ich habe es, aber ich komme nicht ran" sagt Sirius und streift sich die Schuhe von den Füßen. „Die haben mein Gringott's-Konto eingefroren."

„Und wie bist du an das Geld für Harrys Feuerstrahl gekommen?"

„_Blitz_, Moony. Feuerblitz. Merlin. Du gehst immer noch durchs Leben ohne die geringste Ahnung von den wirklich wichtigen Dingen."

„Entschuldige. Ich weiß dafür, wie man eine Wohnung behält. Und wie kamst du nun an das Geld?"

„Durch einen Trick. Deshalb ist das Konto ja jetzt eingefroren."

„Na großartig. Prima. Was für eine unglaublich vorausschauende Planung. Hauptsache, Harry hat sein irrsinnig überteuertes Spielzeug."

„Es ist ein Sportgerät, kein Spielzeug, und es ist auch nicht überteuert. Er hat eine Spitzengeschwindigkeit von dreiundneunzig Meilen pro Stunde, und geht von null auf Spitze in vier Sekunden! Der alte Nimbus fliegt sich dagegen wie eine Zahnbürste."

„Vielen Dank für dieses total nutzlose Stück Information."

„Moony" sagt Sirius und lässt sich neben Remus auf das Sofa fallen. „Moony-Loony. Komm schon. Sei nicht mehr sauer. Wir finden schon eine Möglichkeit."

„Es gibt eine" sagt Remus düster. „Oder sollte zumindest. Falls da nicht auch etwas eingefroren ist. Zumindest hätten wir ein Dach über dem Kopf, wenn es funktioniert."

„Was denn? Wo denn?"

„Du wirst dir noch wünschen, du hättest der zauberhaften Mrs. Perkins die Füße geküsst."

„Das glaub' ich kaum" sagt Sirius und verzieht das Gesicht.

„Warte nur ab" sagt Remus, steht auf und holt eine mit Paketband verschnürte, nicht mehr ganz frische Schuhschachtel aus dem Regal.

„Die wollte ich dir sowieso geben" sagt er und hält sie Sirius hin. „Es sind ein paar Sachen von dir drin."

„Was für Sachen?" fragt Sirius verwundert und nimmt die Schuhschachtel entgegen.

„Sentimentaler Kram" sagt Remus mit dünnem Lächeln. „Und ein paar kleine Nützlichkeiten. Mehr konnte ich nicht mitnehmen, als ich aus der Wohnung raus musste."

„Wieso musstest du aus der Wohnung raus?"

„Ich konnte alleine die Miete nicht aufbringen. Ich konnte zuvor schon nicht mal meinen Anteil aufbringen, aber du hast immer drüber hinweg gesehen."

„Klingt, als wäre es dir schwer gefallen, dort auszuziehen."

„Ist es auch."

„Warum? Ich meine, wie konntest du auch nur eine Sekunde diese Umgebung ertragen, nach – nach – allem?"

Remus hebt die Hände und lässt sie wieder fallen. „Es ist alles viel komplizierter" sagt er. „Deine anderen Sachen, die konnte ich nicht mitnehmen. Ich habe deine Mutter benachrichtigt, damit sie sie abholen lässt, aber ich weiß nicht, ob sie's getan hat. Sie hat ja damals noch gelebt. Du weißt doch, dass sie…?"

„… in ihrem Bett gestorben ist und erst vierzehn Tage später gefunden wurde, als sie schon halb verwest war? Ja, das weiß ich."

Remus senkt den Blick und betrachtet seine Stiefelspitzen, an denen sich die ehemals schwarze Farbe längst zu stumpfem Grau abgestoßen hat.

„Es braucht dir nicht leid tun" sagt Sirius. „Das am allerwenigsten."

Remus räuspert sich und zupft an seinen Haaren.

„Warum hast du den ganzen Kram nicht weggeschmissen?" fragt Sirius. „Oder ein großes Feuer draus gemacht? All das Zeug, was der Mörder übrig gelassen hat."

„Ich schätze, das sieht mir einfach nicht ähnlich" sagt Remus.

„Statt dessen hast du's dreizehn Jahre lang aufgehoben" sagt Sirius fast staunend und hält die Schachtel auf den Knien wie ein Neugeborenes.

„Du weißt, dass bei mir selten was verloren geht" sagt Remus. „Willst du nicht mal rein schauen?"

„Was ist, wenn ich mich nicht erinnere?" sagt Sirius, sein Blick ist plötzlich groß und geht ins Leere. „Was, wenn ich nicht mehr weiß, dass es meine Sachen sind? Ich hab' so viel vergessen."

„Aber ich nicht" sagt Remus und setzt sich vorsichtig. „Ich erinnere mich für dich."

Sirius klammert sich an die Schachtel und sieht plötzlich aus wie ein Kind, nur dass Remus ihn als Kind nie so verängstigt erlebt hat. Sirius war ein starkes, wildes, strahlendes Kind, er ist auf dem Schulhof auf die Drittklässler losgegangen, mit ungestümen Hexen und bloßen Fäusten, wenn er es für nötig fand, er hat gelacht und nichts als Unsinn im Kopf gehabt und seinen ersten _Accio_ mit Remus' Büchern quer durch den Schlafraum praktiziert. Remus fragt sich, ob dieser stürmische, glückliche Elfjährige noch irgendwo verborgen ist, der brillante und witzige Siebzehnjährige, der leidenschaftliche, loyale und leicht entflammbare Fünfundzwanzigjährige, oder ob sie alle in der feuchten Einsamkeit von Azkaban geblieben sind. Einige ihrer Schatten hat er bisher entdecken können, und die Schatten geben ihm Hoffnung, denn wo ein Schatten ist, da ist auch etwas, das ihn wirft.

„Na, komm" sagt er und lehnt seine Schulter an das dreiundvierzigjährige Kind mit den großen Augen. „Wir haben nur noch bis Donnerstag. Meinst du, du kannst das schaffen?"

„Idiot" sagt Sirius und kommt von weit her.

„Was immer du sagst, mein kluger Freund."

Sirius betrachtet die Schachtel auf seinen Knien und spielt mit dem Paketband.

„Ich bin ja da" sagt Remus, und Sirius zupft den Knoten in der Schnur auf und hebt den Deckel.

Die regelmäßige und sorgfältige Erneuerung des Konservierungszaubers hat sich ausgezahlt. Die Sachen sind praktisch unverändert, als hätte Remus sie gestern erst zusammen gesucht. Remus beißt sich auf die Unterlippe. Er könnte gerade sehr gut selbst jemanden brauchen, der ihn um die Schultern fasst. Er schließt die Augen und denkt an Kathy, während Sirius in der Schachtel kramt. Es klimpert, und Remus öffnet die Augen.

„Meine alte Norton" flüstert Sirius und betrachtet den Schlüsselbund, an dem ein emaillierter Anhänger mit dem Schriftzug baumelt. „Merlin. Was ist aus der wohl geworden?"

„Hagrid hat sie" sagt Remus. „Ich hab' ihm den Zweitschlüssel gegeben, und die Papiere. Er fährt sie immer noch gelegentlich. Fliegt sie, sollte ich wohl besser sagen."

„Warum hast du sie nicht behalten?"

„Ich kann nicht fahren. Und fliegen schon gar nicht. Ich kriege kaum einen Besen unter Kontrolle, geschweige denn eine zweihundert-Pfund-Maschine."

Sirius seufzt und legt die Schlüssel in den Deckel, den er umgedreht neben sich auf dem Sofa hat. Ein silbernes Feuerzeug kommt als nächstes, das er zwischen den Fingern dreht und die Gravur auf der flachen Seite betrachtet, ein Wolf, der einen unsichtbaren Mond anheult.

„Hast du mir das geschenkt?" fragt er unsicher.

„Nein" sagt Remus. „Du hast es aus Amerika mitgebracht."

„Ich war in Amerika?"

„Neunzehnhundertvierundachtzig. Florida, glaube ich. Irgend etwas mit Palmen. Du hattest in Oxford eine Austausch-Studentin kennen gelernt, und ihr habt euch ganz gut verstanden, um es mal so zu umschreiben."

„Und dann hat sie mich zu sich nach Hause eingeladen."

„Genau."

„Wow" sagt er und bläst die Backen auf. „Ich weiß, ich habe mich seltsam erinnert gefühlt, als ich an diesem Palmenstrand in der Karibik war, aber ich konnte es nicht auf den Punkt bringen."

„Du warst in der Karibik?"

„Den Winter über." Sirius grinst. „Ich sage dir. Es gibt keinen besseren Platz auf der Welt. Sollte es uns hier irgendwann mal zu blöd werden, wandern wir dorthin aus."

„Ich weiß nicht" sagt Remus und wundert sich, wie schnell Sirius sich an _uns_ gewöhnt hat. „Lass uns das besprechen, wenn es so weit ist, ja? Ist nicht noch ein Schlüssel drin? Er muss doch da sein."

Sirius beugt sich über die Kiste und zieht ein Modellauto heraus, aus dottergelbem Blech, etwa halb so lang wie seine Hand.

„Was ist das denn?" sagt er verblüfft und dreht das kleine Auto in der Hand.

„Ein Lotus Elise, Maßstab eins zu dreiundvierzig" sagt Remus. „Du wolltest ihn Harry zu seinem ersten Geburtstag schenken."

„Oh" sagt Sirius, und der letzte Rest Karibik-Strahlen weicht aus seinem Gesicht. „Na, dafür ist es jetzt ein bisschen spät." Er setzt das Auto auf den Fußboden und schubst es mit dem Fuß an, und es rollt unters Regal.

„Warum hast du das gemacht" sagt er und stützt den Kopf schwer auf die Fäuste. „Den ganzen Mist aufgehoben? Lauter wertloser Plunder. Was soll ich mit einem Scheiß-Feuerzeug, wenn ich mich nicht mehr an die Frau erinnere?"

„Ich hab' es aufgehoben, weil du es mochtest. Nicht, damit es dich an eine Frau erinnert, die dir damals schon nicht wirklich etwas bedeutet hat."

Sirius seufzt und sieht in die Schachtel.

„Fotos" sagt er und kramt darin herum. „Fotos sind gut, um sich zu erinnern… oder?"

„Ja" sagt Remus.

„Erinnerst du mich mal?" fragt er und drückt Remus einen Stapel Fotos in die Hand, und gemeinsam blättern sie sich durch eine Zeit, in der nicht alles gut, aber alles besser war, und Sirius lässt Remus erzählen von Halloween-Partys, gewonnenen Quidditch-Pokalen, Urlaub an der Bernsteinküste und der gemeinsamen Wohnung in Oxford, und die einzigen Bilder, die Sirius rasch in die Schachtel zurück wirft, sind die von James' und Lillys Hochzeit.

Sie arbeiten sich auf den Grund der Schachtel vor, vorbei an Sirius' Abschlusszeugnissen und seinem Gryffindor-Abzeichen, bis nur noch wenige schwere, kleine Gegenstände übrig bleiben.

„Mein Messer" sagt Sirius mit fast etwas wie Erleuchtung auf dem Gesicht. „Mein Türöffner! Ich erinnere mich."

„Dein erstes selbst bezaubertes Muggelartefakt" fügt Remus lächelnd hinzu, sein Inneres ist ein wenig wund von der langen Wanderung durch die besseren Zeiten, aber er weiß, es wird davon in nächster Zeit noch mehr auf ihn zu kommen, er wird sich abhärten müssen. „Wer hätte ahnen können, dass du nicht mal vor Motorrädern Halt machst."

„Ich war gut" sagt Sirius mit der ihm so eigenen Bescheidenheit. „Mann, war ich gut. Ich brauche unbedingt wieder einen Zauberstab."

„Du hast keinen?"

„Meinen haben sie vernichtet, damals. Und im vergangenen Jahr hat es sich nicht gelohnt, einen zu beschaffen. Die Dementoren waren viel zu hektisch. Nur eine Spur von meinem arkanen Signum, und sie hätten mich sofort geschnappt. Ich bin immer noch extrem vorsichtig."

„Die Dementoren sind ziemlich abgelenkt durch den Zusammenschluss mit Voldemort" sagt Remus. „Ich denke, du bist nicht länger im Zentrum ihrer Aufmerksamkeit. Was man vom Ministerium allerdings nicht behaupten kann. Sie haben extra eine Abteilung für dich ins Leben gerufen."

„Ich weiß" sagt Sirius grinsend. „Und Kings zum Chef gemacht. Manchmal muss man einfach nur Glück haben." Er legt das Messer beiseite und fischt einen weiteren Gegenstand aus der Schachtel, schwer und golden ruht er auf seiner Handfläche.

„Mein Siegelring" sagt er erstaunt. Er fährt mit dem Zeigefinger hinein, und der Ring gleitet bereitwillig über sein schmales Gelenk. Die Siegelfläche schimmert matt, der darin eingelassene siebenzackige Saphirstern hat über die Jahre nichts von seiner Leuchtkraft verloren.

„Mann, Moony" sagt er. „Ich dachte, du bist knapp mit Geld. Warum hast du ihn nicht verkauft? Weißt du, wie lange du davon hättest leben können?"

„Muss ich dir das wirklich erklären?" sagt Remus.

„Nein" sagt Sirius und lächelt und seufzt gleichzeitig.

„Da muss noch ein Schlüssel drin sein" sagt Remus und macht den Hals lang, um in die Schachtel zu schauen. „Sag nicht, dass ich ihn verloren habe. _Den_ Schlüssel. Aus einer verschlossenen Schachtel."

„Nein" sagt Sirius, „kein Schlüssel drin" und dreht sich mit der Schachtel weg, aber Remus hört etwas schwer gegen die Pappe rutschen und greift unter Sirius' Arm hindurch in die Schachtel.

„Hier ist er" sagt er und hält ihn hoch. „Blindfisch. Du brauchst eine Brille, keinen Zauberstab."

Sirius mustert den Schlüssel wie ein hässliches Insekt.

„Den hättest du ruhig verlieren können" sagt er.

„Ich verlier' keine Schlüssel" sagt Remus. „Quod erat demonstrandum."

„Wir finden eine andere Wohnung."

„Bis Donnerstag?"

„Wir verkaufen den Ring, dann haben wir Geld für ein Jahr Miete im Voraus."

„Verlockende Vorstellung, aber zu gefährlich. Das Siegel hat einen hohen Wiedererkennungswert, und wir sollten nicht riskieren, persönliche Gegenstände von dir in Umlauf zu bringen, wo es gerade etwas ruhiger um dich wird."

„Verdammt" sagt Sirius und starrt den Schlüssel an.

„Komm schon" sagt Remus. „So schlimm wird es nicht werden."

„Du hast keine Ahnung" sagt Sirius düster.

„Es ist nur ein Haus" sagt Remus. „Wir werden es renovieren, und ein paar alte Sachen raus schmeißen…"

„… den Leichnam meiner Mutter beispielsweise…"

„Sirius! Das ist abstoßend, wirklich. Geschmacklos. Man hat sie ordentlich und würdevoll begraben, wie es sich gehört."

„Ich will nicht in ein Haus, in dem zwei Wochen lang der Leichnam meiner Mutter gelegen hat!"

„Eine Themsebrücke ist auf die Dauer nicht viel erfreulicher, glaub mir."

„Ich wette, sie spukt noch dort herum."

„Dann tun wir, was nötig ist, um das zu unterbinden."

„Warum hast du nicht dort gewohnt, wenn es doch so toll ist?"

„Weil das Haus mich nicht rein lässt. Ich hab's versucht, aber ich bin kein Black. Und ich habe nie behauptet, dass es toll ist. Genau genommen weiß ich überhaupt nicht, wie es ist. Als ich zuletzt dort war, hast du noch dort gewohnt. Das war mit vierzehn oder fünfzehn, oder so etwas."

„Vielleicht ist es in der Zwischenzeit eingestürzt" sagt Sirius hoffnungsvoll. „Oder sonst wie unbewohnbar."

„Du hast wirklich nie unter einer Brücke geschlafen" sagt Remus kopfschüttelnd.

„Okay" sagt Sirius. „Wir werfen mal einen Blick rein. Und wenn es schrecklich ist, suchen wir uns was anderes."

„Einverstanden" sagt Remus, der begreift, dass er mehr von Sirius heute nicht bekommen wird. „Und jetzt brauch' ich einen Tee. Du auch?"

„Nein" sagt Sirius und springt auf, „aber was zu essen."

Sie wechseln in die Küche, und Sirius vernichtet die letzten Reste Hühnersalat, bevor er zu der Erdnussbutter übergeht, die er mit dem Löffel aus dem Glas isst. Remus holt seine Tasse aus dem Schrank, hängt Teebeutel hinein und setzt Wasser auf. Sirius lehnt mit seinem Glas an der Spüle und sieht ihm zu.

„Weißt du" sagt er und lutscht am Löffel, „ich glaube, Erinnern hilft wirklich. Es kommt immer mehr zurück, wie eine Kettenreaktion. Diese Tasse, zum Beispiel. Die ist mir plötzlich irgendwie vertraut. Gestern war sie's noch nicht, aber heute denke ich, hast du die früher schon gehabt?"

„Ich nicht" sagt Remus und fährt behutsam mit dem Daumen über die Stelle am Rand, wo ein Stück der Glasur fehlt. „James."

Es knallt. Sirius hat das Glas mit der Erdnussbutter fallen lassen. Er streckt eine zitternde Hand nach der Tasse aus, nimmt sie und dreht sie in den Händen.

„Wir haben damit gefrühstückt" sagt er, seine Stimme ist kaum mehr als ein tonloses Flüstern. „Es gab noch Teller dazu, einen ganzen Tisch voll, und – und Blumen. Es war draußen."

„Sonntag morgen" sagt Remus sanft. „Bei Potters, im Garten. Wir haben das häufig gemacht. Es war der Sommer, in dem Harry geboren wurde."

„Ja" flüstert Sirius. „Lilly war schwanger, und sie hat – sie hat Kuchen gebacken, und wir haben dieses kleine Zimmer gestrichen. Rosa, weil sie dachte, es wird ein Mädchen."

„Er hat Glück gehabt" sagt Remus und versucht ein Lächeln. „Er hätte sonst Henriette heißen müssen."

„Woher hast du sie?" fragt Sirius und streicht über den Sprung.

„Sie lag im Feld, auf dem Nachbargrundstück" sagt Remus. „Ich hab' sie leuchten sehen, gegen die braune Erde. Sie hat als einzige überlebt. Ich denke, wir passen ganz gut zusammen, sie und ich."

„Sie hat einen Sprung" sagt Sirius.

„Na und" sagt Remus, und Sirius atmet tief und zitternd und umklammert die Tasse, dass seine Fingerknöchel weiß hervor treten, und dann geben ihm die Beine nach und er geht in die Knie und kauert sich auf dem Küchenboden zusammen, und sein Atem geht, als würde man ihm die Luft abschnüren.

Remus schiebt den Teekessel vom Herd und schaltet das Gas aus, und dann setzt er sich sehr vorsichtig zu Sirius auf den Boden. Und während Sirius vergeblich versucht, das, was ihn würgt, durch Tränen aufzulösen, versucht Remus vergeblich, ihn in den Arm zu nehmen und ihn zu trösten und zu wiegen, bis der Schmerz vergeht, aber sie sind noch viel zu alleine nebeneinander, Sirius will nicht und Remus kann nicht, und er denkt, dass er nicht zu viel erwarten darf, es sind dreizehn Jahre gewesen und kaum fünf Tage. Er lehnt seine Schulter gegen Sirius, den es schüttelt vor innerer Anspannung, und nimmt seine Hand, das kann er, ohne Grenzen zu verletzen, und befreit die Tasse aus Sirius' hartem Zugriff, denn er will nicht, dass etwas zu Bruch geht.

„Schmeiß sie weg" sagt Sirius, der seine Stimme kaum unter Kontrolle hat. „Sie ist kaputt, siehst du das nicht?"

„Sie hat einen Sprung" sagt Remus. „Das ist alles. Es gibt doch keinen Grund, etwas wegzuwerfen, nur weil es einen Sprung hat."

Sirius atmet stockend ein und aus, sein Blick ist leer und verliert sich irgendwo unter dem Küchentisch, und mit der freien Hand nimmt er sich eine lange Haarsträhne und zieht, eine unbewusste Geste, obwohl es wehtun muss. Remus greift hinüber und befreit seine Hand, ihm wird ein wenig kalt, als würde irgendwo ein Dementor sich nähern, aber seine Stimme klingt ruhig und warm.

„Sie hat es nicht verdient, weg geworfen zu werden" sagt er. „Sie hat mehr erlebt als die meisten Tassen im Königreich. Und überlebt. Sie war im Zentrum der Katastrophe. Sie hat das Dunkle Zeichen gesehen. Ich meine, sie hat sich das alles nicht ausgesucht, und ich kann trotzdem noch jeden Morgen meinen Tee aus ihr trinken. So was werfe ich doch nicht weg."

„Du warst schon immer ein Sparbrötchen" sagt Sirius erstickt.

„Wenn du mir zugehört hast, weißt du, dass Sparsamkeit nichts damit zu tun hat" sagt Remus.

„Ja" sagt Sirius, hebt eine zitternde Hand und streicht sich Haare hinter die Ohren.

„Ich hatte eine solche Scheiß-Angst" sagt er nach einer Weile, und sein Atem geht ruhiger. „Ich wurde das Bild nicht los. Der Wolf kommt, und er stürzt sich auf mich mit einer solchen Wut, ich sehe nur dieses Gebiss, es war… ich dachte, ich muss sterben, wirklich. Du bist mir an die Kehle, mir, nicht Severus, nicht Peter, nicht einem von den Kindern, du hattest so viel Auswahl, aber du bist auf mich, ausgerechnet. Es war das letzte, was ich von dir sah in dieser Nacht, ich musste fliehen, und ich dachte immer nur, wie unglaublich wütend du auf mich sein musst…"

„Der Wolf ist dumm" sagt Remus. „Seine Aktionen sind nicht repräsentativ für das, was ich denke."

„Aber für das, was du fühlst" sagt Sirius. „Warum bist du nicht auf Peter? Sagt man nicht, Werwölfe gehen am liebsten auf Menschen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht" sagt Remus mit einem Anflug von Ungeduld. „Ich erinnere mich nicht, an nichts von all dem. Ich habe es mir lediglich erzählen lassen. Und du solltest den Vorfall nicht überbewerten."

„Ich hatte ein Jahr lang Zeit, darüber nachzudenken."

„Du hättest früher vorbei kommen können. Das hätte die Denkerei abgekürzt."

„Ich hab' mich nicht getraut. Immerhin, wenn ich nicht gedacht hätte, dass du… auf der anderen Seite stehst… wenn ich dir mal zugehört hätte… dann wäre vielleicht gar nichts passiert. Vielleicht wären sie alle noch am Leben."

„Tu das nicht" sagt Remus. „Kein Hätte-ich-nur und Was-wäre-gewesen-wenn. Es führt zu nichts."

„Aber tust du es nicht? Denkst du nie darüber nach, was du anders hättest machen müssen?"

„Natürlich" sagt Remus. „Es ist nicht gerade einfach für einen Lehrer, an einer Erklärung zu scheitern, weißt du? Wahrscheinlich hättest du das mit Sophie und den ganzen Rest begreifen können, wenn ich's dir nur vernünftig erklärt hätte. Aber es ist eine Falle. Es ist verführerisch, das immer wieder raus zu holen und immer wieder durch zu spielen, aber man wird nur verrückt dabei."

„Wenn man es nicht schon ist" flüstert Sirius. „Azkaban macht die Leute verrückt, wusstest du das? Man kann nicht dort sein und seinen Verstand behalten."

„Man kann auch nicht von dort fliehen" sagt Remus, „und wie, bitte schön, kommst du dann in meine Küche?"

Sirius ringt sich etwas ab, das Remus mit gutem Willen als Lächeln deutet.

„Ich nehme an, ich bin immer noch für eine Überraschung gut" sagt er.

„Ja" sagt Remus.

„Und?" sagt Sirius nach einer Weile.

„Nein" sagt Remus. „Immer noch nicht."

„Was?"

„Wir können nicht alles, was war, in dieser Küche begraben und rausgehen, als wären wir noch in der Abschlussklasse. Du weißt, dass es nicht funktionieren wird, also versuch nicht, es zu erzwingen."

„Und was schlägst du vor?"

„Warum kümmern wir uns nicht zunächst um das Naheliegende?"

„Nummer Zwölf."

„Zum Beispiel. Und um den Orden. Wir sollten eine Art Gründungsversammlung einberufen, und wir brauchen ein Hauptquartier."

Sirius seufzt abgrundtief.

„Keine Sorge" sagt Remus und kommt ein wenig steif vom Boden hoch. „Diese Tasse hat einen Krieg überstanden, sie übersteht auch einen zweiten, wenn es sein muss."

„Ich weiß nicht" sagt Sirius. „Sie ist schon angeknackst. Sie hält nicht mehr so viel aus wie beim ersten Mal."

„Und selbst wenn" sagt Remus. „So lange man Scherben hat, kann man's kleben."

„Du meine Güte" sagt Sirius und sieht zu Remus hinauf, der den Teekessel zurück auf den Herd schiebt, es sich dann anders überlegt und das Wasser mit einem raschen Zauber zum Kochen bringt. „Dich kann nichts umwerfen, oder?"

„Das weißt du besser" sagt Remus und bückt sich nach der Tasse.

„Aber du bist zäh" sagt Sirius. „Nicht unterzukriegen. Ich bewundere das."

„Zähigkeit ist nur der Ersatz für mangelnde Stärke" sagt Remus und hängt die Teebeutel, die vorhin heraus gefallen sind, wieder in die Tasse. „Wenn ich nicht wenigstens zäh wäre, hätte ich mich schon vor Jahren aufgehängt."

„Ja" sagt Sirius, „vielleicht." Er lehnt den Kopf gegen den Küchenschrank und betrachtet Remus, der sich durch den Menschenblick aus der Hundeperspektive etwas irritiert fühlt.

„Was ist mit dir und Kathy?" fragt er, während Remus seinen Tee aufgießt. „Wird das was?"

„Was ist das denn für eine Frage? Als ob es gerade nichts wäre."

„Ich meine, wird es ernst werden mit euch?"

„Das, was ist, hat durchaus seine ernsten Seiten."

Sirius stöhnt, und Remus erlaubt sich ein Lächeln.

„Du hast sie gehört" sagt er. „Ihr Ehemann ist gerade erst ausgezogen, sie steckt mitten in einem Scheidungskrieg. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie mehr sucht als ein bisschen Trost. Und wie die Dinge liegen, sollte ich mich auch eher wieder zurück zu den Zauberern orientieren, als noch tiefer in die Muggelwelt."

„Aber zuvor könntest du sie ein bisschen trösten."

Remus lächelt. „Mal sehen" sagt er. „Ich will mich da noch nicht festlegen."

„Das ist mein Moony" sagt Sirius und verdreht die Augen. „Immer der Draufgänger."

„Tee?"

„Nein. Immer noch nicht. Aber ich frage mich, ob dieser Kaffee zur Zierde in deinem Schrank steht."

„Nicht wirklich. Bedien dich."

Sirius steht vom Boden auf und holt die Packung aus dem Schrank. Das Wasser ist noch heiß genug, und Remus beobachtet mit leisem Schaudern, wie Sirius Wasser und Kaffeepulver in einer zweiten Tasse zu einer hässlichen schwarzen Brühe mischt, „afrikanische Methode" nennt er das, Remus ist überzeugt, dass es mit reiner Faulheit zu tun hat, aber bereitwillig zaubert er den _Separatis_, um den Sirius ihn bittet, um das Kaffeepulver aus dem fertigen Kaffee zu entfernen. Dann lehnen sie nebeneinander an der Spüle mit ihren Tassen, es ist still, und Remus denkt, dass es sich gar nicht schlecht anfühlt und das Warten sich vielleicht doch gelohnt hat, und er beobachtet, wie der Sprung in seiner Tasse eine Teeträne nach draußen entlässt und wischt sie vorsichtig mit dem Daumen ab, und als er einen Schluck nimmt, muss er wieder lächeln, denn es ist der erste Tee seit dreizehn Jahren, der nach Kaffee schmeckt.


End file.
